Planned Betrayal
by Gkmader
Summary: This story takes place during the events of Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Kiara and Kovu grow up together as cubs getting to know each other in secret, unbeknownst to the Pride Landers or Outsiders. A story of friendship, love, and betrayal. Story image from: Kara-Kiwi on DeviantArt
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

A tale of love and betrayal on the African savannah was one that many species of animals have come to know and respect. Prey and predator alike knew the story. The son of the late Mufasa who overthrew his corrupt uncle to take his place in the circle of life. A new era began as Simba and his mate Nala, welcomed a cub into their family who they named Kiara.

* * *

Hello Readers! Welcome to my first stand-alone Lion King fanfiction. This was a collaboration with two others who approached me to write this. Being the Disney fan I am, I was happy to lend a hand. Shoutout to Autobot00001 and WTF123. Hope you all enjoy! :D


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

Kiara lay awake in the middle of Pride Rock's den, resting on her back as she squirmed around in her spot in futile attempts to drift off into a calm sleep for the night. Her eyes were aching; her body felt wary of moving around in different positions so much, and her mouth was feeling rather dry. Kiara groaned quietly. She looked around the dark den, hearing the faint sounds of crickets and other insects in the distance from the outside. But she noticed that these calm sounds were being drowned out by the resonance of Timon and Pumbaa's obnoxious snoring from behind. The young cub rolled her eyes as she watched Pumbaa twitch his hooves while talking in his sleep about eating bugs like he usually did. Timon was murmuring in his sleep as well, but she couldn't make out exactly what it was about. The only things Kiara could make out from him were "No Pumbaa" and "Roth was better".

"Whatever that means." Kiara muttered to herself, trying to rest her head in every position and every angle possible to try and go to sleep. But her attempts were futile.

However, Timon and Pumbaa's snoring and murmuring weren't the only things keeping her up. The day that the cub had ventured into the Outlands without her father's consent was still fresh in her mind, having happened only a few days prior. Ever since that incident, Kiara still hadn't heard the end of it from Simba, and his constant lectures about how she needs to be kept safe and how she shouldn't disobey him like that. It was the same thing every time. Kiara had grown almost completely numb to it at this point. But out of everything that transpired in the days before, there was one thing that Kiara thought about consistently: The Outsider cub that she met when she went off. She didn't know what it was, but something about him seemed intriguing to her. They were only together for a short time, but Kiara was fascinated by the idea that Kovu was able to take care of himself without needing anybody to tell him what to do. (Or so he claimed.) After going through Simba's increased overprotectiveness ever since the day they met, the prospect seemed extremely attractive to Kiara. For this reason, Kovu was still on her mind.

'_I'll probably never see him again, though,'_ the young princess thought to herself as she let out a sad sigh. And she was probably right because not only was Kovu an Outsider, but he was also the son of the Outsiders' queen, Zira.

_**He was hand chosen by Scar to follow in his paw prints, and become king.**_

Scar. The very thought of his name sent chills down Kiara's spine. She had heard stories of him, her father's uncle, and how he had taken over the Pride Lands and nearly destroyed them and how he had driven her father out of his home in fear. No one told Kiara why Simba left the Pride Lands, but she knew that if it hadn't been for her mother, Nala, finding him in the jungle with Timon and Pumbaa, things would've been very different and Kiara probably wouldn't have been born.

But even with Scar gone, there was still Zira.

Her mouth felt dry and dehydrated, so she got up, stretching out her claws a bit before heading out the opening of the den. The water hole was nearby and she raced toward it to quench her thirst. As the young princess cub laps up several big gulps, her eyes look up at the distance horizon before her. The Outlands. An eerie looking place, but also one that filled her mind with all the curiosities a cub could imagine. She wanted to know more.

Maybe if it's night this time...she thought.

This time would be her chance, Kiara goes forth through the grass, being more careful in her approach this time. She closely watches where she steps, careful of every pawprint she made. She comes to the spot where she last saw Kovu, a new friend whom she wanted to keep secret. Kiara moves ever closer to the borders of the Outlands now, pushing away the grass to find anyone she can.

"Hello? Anyone?" She whispered

She glances around receiving no reply other than the fleeting sound of a few crickets.

"Anyone?… Kovu?" She called out again.

There was still no reply. So, she moved closer along the side of the river wandering around to see if she could catch the scent of anything different or unusual. Ready to give up for the night yawning resigned to return to the den, her ears perked up to the rustling of tall grass just ahead of her. She takes in a short, panicked breath with her ears falling down.

"Hello?" She mutters trying to sound brave.

"Who's there?" A voice replied from the dark thicket of bush.

Kiara's ears perked up in sudden recognition.

"Kovu? Is that you?"

She heard most rustling, but eventually, another lion cub made his presence known popping out from the bushes. His eyes widened as he looked upon the other cub.

"K- Kiara? Princess? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you again. What are you doing out here, Kovu? You know what'll happen if my father catches you in the Pride Lands again."

"I came here to try and find some food. I woke up hungry, and there's not much to go around back home, so I just though…ya know…"

"Oh I see."

"What are _you_ doing here?" He accused, "My mother could still be around and see you!"

"I couldn't sleep either." She reasoned, "Besides, I wanted to see you again."

"You wanted to see, me? But what about what happened the other day? My mother could've…"

"I'm not that scared of her! I wanted to know if you were all right."

"Oh. Well, yeah, I'm okay. What about you? Your dad seemed pretty mad when you guys left."

"Nah, he wasn't too mad. He was just worried about me is all." Kiara shrugged.

"Consider that lucky."

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"My mother says she wants me to be in this plan of hers, and I don't like it at all."

Kiara noticed a change in Kovu's tone. He was nervous.

"What plan?"

"I don't know the whole thing yet. But it sounds bad."

"Oh... I hope she doesn't make you do anything like that."

"Neither do I." He nodded.

Cautiously, Kovu popped his head up with his ears attuned to the area around them looking around the area scanning for anything suspicious.

"You'd better head home before your parents wake up." Kovu urged.

"Yeah, I know. But I'd like to see you again sometime.

"I... guess I can see you too, Kiara. You're a lot nicer than mother said you were."

Kiara playfully raised a curious brow.

"What'd she say about me?"

"Uh... n-nothing. I have to get home too."

As Kovu turned to leave for home, he stopped suddenly taking a quick look back at her.

"Same place tomorrow?"

"Sure." Kiara nods with a smile.

With their plans in motion, the two cubs part ways. Kovu heads back to the Outlands crossing over a fallen tree near the border. Once safely on the other side, he glances back toward his friend.

"_She's prettier than mother said too."_ He thinks to himself.

Kovu quickly takes off in a sprint running home hoping nobody in his family noticed his absence. As the two cubs head in opposite directions, a frowning mandril lurking in a tree overhead saw the whole exchange. The cubs' secret rendezvous was not so secret after all.

Kovu crossed into the borders of the Outlands as fast as his paws could carry him. There would be no mercy from his mother if she caught him. Kovu knew he was near home when the dirt began to feel more dry and grainy. In the Pride Lands, there was more moisture in the soil, which meant there was more mud to get caked on between his paw pads. Scattered dead trees plagued the landscape and skeletal remains of animal carcasses were not hard to find. A small stream ran through the land, but the majority of the water was found across the border in the Pride Lands. He returned to one of the largest landmarks in the Outlands found within a termite mound, his home. Nobody noticed his absence as he breathed a sigh of relief pretending to wake around the same time as the rest of his family did.

The following morning, Kovu sleeping soundly before his sister Vitani gave a rude awakening by biting and tugging on his ear.

"Get up, lazy cub!" Vitani urged.

"Leave me alone," Kovu groaned trying to push her off him.

"Mother has an exercise waiting for you. You don't want to keep her waiting, do you?"

Kovu scanned the sky through the small peepholes within the mound of their home and rolled off his sleeping perch with a tired yawn.

"This early?" He replied mid-yawn.

"I'm not wanted for this mission." Vitani scoffed, clearly jealous.

With no further delay, Kovu met up with Zira just outside their mound.

"Morning mother." He greeted.

"What kept you?" She growled scrutinizing him from head to tail.

"It won't happen again." Kovu nodded.

"See that it doesn't." Zira replied coldly, "Now, about your training this morning, Kovu, the path I want you to take weaves in and out of the Pride Lands. Your main task is to be stealthy. You ready?"

Kovu nodded proudly as his mother gave him the go-ahead to begin. It might have been an early morning training session, but at least he had his mother's permission to venture there this time. Not that lack of permission kept him from going there before. It was where he met Kiara and he could only hope to maintain their secret meetings. Keeping such a secret gave the young cub a huge thrill.


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

The secret meetings continued between the two young cubs. Though the meetings didn't come without difficulty. Kiara missed a planned meet up when Timon and Pumbaa crossed her path on her way to the border of the Outlands. Kovu showed up when she didn't and began to wonder if she had forgotten him. Simba had made it difficult for his young cub to sneak off alone, but Kiara was more clever than her parents gave her credit for. Kovu was relieved to say the least when she showed up at the next meeting.

"What took you?" Kovu whined when she finally was able to come, "I was wondering if you forgot me."

"Not a chance, Kovu." Kiara replied shaking her head, "My father has been really hard to shake these days."

"Get used to it, I feel like my mother doesn't trust me either."

"Should we not meet up? I don't want to cause you trouble."

"Not at all…" Kovu replied bending down looking ready to pounce, "Besides getting into trouble isn't the hard part…"

"Well, what is the hard part?"

"My training...mother keeps mentioning a plan to avenge a fallen lion, but she hasn't really told me much detail about it yet."

"Any idea who?"

"Nope, but in any case, my mother is adamant I follow through on it, but not until I'm older."

"Sounds like a lot of pressure…" Kiara said solemnly.

"Could be worse." Kovu shrugged.

"I know how to get your mind off it…" Kiara said playfully wagging her tail crouching low.

"And what's that?"

"Tag you're it!" Kiara exclaimed bopping Kovu on the nose with her paw.

She laughed as she turned to run, but stopped when she realized Kovu wasn't following her. He looked at her confused.

"Hey, what's the matter? It's only a game. Lighten up." She insisted.

"Mother doesn't like games, she says it makes me lose focus."

"Well then, it's not a game. Think of it as more training. Try and catch me, Kovu!" Kiara jeered and took off in a sprint into the tall grasses. She knew the best places where she would be camouflaged the best. Kiara factored in she probably couldn't outrun him, but maybe she could outsmart him. He lost track of her for a few moments, but then surprised her by jumping from behind pinning her to the ground bopping her nose this time.

"Gotcha!" He smiled proudly.

"Now, I'm it." Kiara laughed.

Though their fun didn't last. Kovu stuck his nose in the air and his ears perked up to something approaching, but was soon followed by a voice.

"Kiara, it's time to come home."

Kiara's ears drooped hearing her mother Nala's voice.

"Sorry, Kovu, I gotta go. See you same time tomorrow?"

"Will you be there?"

"You know I will unless I'm forced to have an escort. My daddy has really been intense lately."

"Tomorrow then." Kovu nodded as he watched Kiara bound off toward the direction of Pride Rock. Kovu groaned wishing there was more time. He loved spending time with Kiara because it distracted him from the pressures he faced from his own family. It was a rough life, but the only he had and nothing about it could possibly change. Being an Outsider marked him and all the judgment he received just by association.

When he returned home to the termite mound, his sister Vitani bounded right up to him.

"You're in trouble, mother has been looking for you." She taunted.

"What did you tell her?" Kovu said nervously.

"I know nothing. Why? Have something to confess?" Vitani said crouching low playfully.

She leapt toward her brother, but he saw it coming easily and ducked as she pounced missing him completely.

"You need to work on your timing." Kovu said.

"Tch, whatever." Vitani said rolling her eyes.

Kovu's ears fell when he heard Zira growl for him to come inside the mound.

"You're gonna get it." Vitani chanted.

"KOVU!" Zira yelled impatiently.

He quickly ran inside to find his mother who stared him down as he came around the corner of the cave.

"Where have you been?" Zira grumbled.

"I-I was uh... patrolling the borders." He lied quickly.

The lie was thought up quick, but Kovu didn't think there was a way he could deceive his mother, but little did he know that he could hardly do no wrong in her eyes. As the heir to the pride of Outsiders, Zira would soon tell her son all about the destiny that would await him as he grew up. Though until then, it would be intense training in preparation for what she had planned. Zira had to be patient and she knew it.

"We'll discuss your border patrols later, but for now, you should sleep. After all, you must be exhausted." She said nudging her son to the top of a tree stump where he usually slept.

"Goodnight my little prince. Your journey has only begun."

Kovu hopped up on the tree stump circling a couple of times before slumping down to sleep. He wasn't tired, but sleep took him sooner than he expected.

* * *

Kovu bounded across the Outlands as if the entire territory was his own personal playground. He had a brother and sister, Nuka and Vitani, but they were always hunting and Vitani was constantly on lookout duty along the borders. Not that anything would wander into their lands with minimal food and water to be had. The Outsiders constantly went to sleep thirsty and hungry. It was an exceptionally hot day when a Pride Lander stumbled into his path. She accidentally bumped into him and both the two cubs growled defensively. She tried to skirt around him though never taking her eyes off him. Her guard never came down as his face softened and he stood up relaxing a bit.

"You sure act funny." He teased, "What are you even doing?"

The Pride Lander didn't relax at all glaring at him and growling instinctively.

"My father says never to turn your back on an Outsider."

"Wow tame, bet you always do what your daddy says."

"No!" She growled.

"If you were like me, you wouldn't need anybody." Kovu replied standing proudly, "After all, I can take care of myself."

"As if, you're a cub, same as me." She retorted.

"What's your name?" He asked curiously.

"It's Kiara, if you must know."

"I'm Kovu. What are you doing over here anyway? You're either brave or stupid."

Kiara's stance softened a bit as she sat herself down in the dirt, but glaring at Kovu feeling pretty annoyed at this point.

"My father Simba taught me well. I can take on anything!" She said confidently flicking her tail in his face.

"Is that a challenge?" Kovu smirked.

"What do you think?" Kiara said as she lunged to pin him to the ground missing as he ducked simply.

"So predictable."

As Kiara shook herself from her embarrassment, she got up to try again with no hesitation. This time she landed him on his back, but only momentarily as his hind legs launched her off him. Both cubs growling now, but suddenly Kovu stopped his ears perking up to an additional noise.

"Hey, I'm over here." Kiara jeered, noticing Kovu's distractedness.

"Quiet." Kovu snapped glancing around.

Suddenly, leaves from the nearby baobab tree began to shake coming loose falling from above. As the two cubs looked up curiously, they saw a vicious predator climbing down the tree after them. A large, vicious leopard with long sharp fangs and yellow eyes fixated on them. Both the young lion cubs looked on in fear but stood their ground. Kovu courageous stepped in front of Kiara protectively.

"The princess of the Pride Lands and Zira's cub from the Outlands have wandered into my path. Now I don't have to go search for my dinner." The leopard said as he landed just in front of the cubs beside the tree.

"Stay back!" Kovu growled standing firm ground.

Internally, trembling, but didn't want to look cowardly. Still a cub after all.

"Leave us alone!" Kiara growled.

Kovu swiped his paw at the leopard and just barely grazed the predators' leg. Angrier now, Kiara and Kovu took off back the way they came.

"Faster Kiara!" Kovu urged.

The leopard was coming up on their hind legs in no time at all. A leopard wasn't a cheetah to compete in speed but still outmatched two young lion cubs. They found themselves running up against a steep cliff edge lying just against the border to the elephant graveyard. Kiara slipped on some loose rocks and began to fall before she dug her claws into the rock wall, but couldn't get her grip. Kiara kept scrambling and Kovu tried to pull her up by the nape of her neck, but the big slab of rock beneath his paws began to give way. In seconds, the two cubs fell down plummeting to their death as Kovu cried out in fear.

* * *

Kovu stirred awake panicked from the nightmare that snapped him back to reality. He steadied his uneven breaths as he glanced around worried if anyone saw him wake up in such a state. Once he calmed down a bit, he lay his head back down in his bed in silence, unable to fall back asleep. The nightmare was almost exactly accurate for what transpired between him and Kiara a month ago. Though Simba and Zira were the ones who saved their cubs that day from the rogue leopard. Life had teased Kovu introducing him to someone new to his world, but of course, Kiara was a Pride Lander. Ever since that day, the two cubs promised to meet up in secret and Kovu looked forward to each and every meeting. It was the one time every day they met up that he felt he could be himself.


	4. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

The old, wise mandril Rafiki watched nervously as Kiara stealthily ran her way back home to Pride Rock. He didn't see the cubs together this time, but Rafiki knew that at this hour, there was no other reason for the young lioness to be out near the border of the Outlands. His ears perked up at the sounds he heard whistling in the wind. He closed his eyes hearing the voice of his former king Mufasa.

"Be still, my friend." The voice told him.

"How can I?" Rafiki replied, "A bond between those two cubs are forming. I'm worried for Kiara. She is young and stubborn often pushing her boundaries."

"Gives ample opportunities to grow and mature even for a young cub." The voice said.

"I don't like this, I should inform Simba and Nala."

"Please my friend, let it be. I believe that in the long run, all will be well."

"I trust you and I hope you're right."

Kiara slumped up the large rocks leading up the path toward the den of Pride Rock. Her parents were eagerly awaiting her arrival. Her tail hung low as she feared that she had been caught.

"Hi Mom…" She gulped, "Hi dad, why you waiting up for me?"

"Your mom and I were waiting for you after we brought home dinner...it's in the den." Simba replied.

"Oh well, great!" Kiara's ears perked up realizing maybe she hadn't been caught after all.

As she began to make her way into the den casually, Simba stopped her by stepping right in front of her.

"Daddy, what gives?" Kiara complained.

"Kiara, please tell me you've stayed on the path that I marked…" Simba scolded.

"I do, daddy." Her ears lowered, it was always her tell. She knew she wasn't good at lying. "Most of the time." She smiled nonchalantly.

"Kiara, we have these rules for a reason…" Simba said stroking her head with his.

"I know that, but daddy, there's a whole big world outside of Pride Rock. I deserve to see it and those animals in that world. Our kingdom is huge and I don't get to see any of it hardly ever because I'm restricted to _your_ path."

Kiara tried to play herself off like a victim of unfair parenting hoping to distract her parents and in the long run ultimately it worked to her advantage.

"She's just like her father…" Nala said nudging Simba with her head, "Always curious, always ready for adventure."

"Can my next adventure be dinner?" Kiara begged, "I'm starved."

"Go on." Nala urged.

"But this conversation isn't over." Simba added.

Of course it wouldn't be that easy. Kiara ran inside the den with her parents to eat their meal.

Kiara ate too fast giving herself some annoying hiccups that lasted a few minutes too long for Kiara's patience.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Kiara complained.

Simba and Nala couldn't help but laugh.

"You ate too fast, Kiara." Nala reminded, "Take a few breaths and soon they'll go away."

Kiara laid down annoyed putting her head between her paws as her hiccups continued to her complete annoyance. Simba walked over next to her.

"Listen Kiara, about earlier. Leaving the path is unacceptable…" Simba began to say.

Of course unknown to Simba, he didn't know exactly how far his daughter had strayed from the path. Kiara knew that she would be grounded to the den until her first grown up hunt or even later. She would deal with whatever punishment her parents dished out her way, but as long as she still had her friend Kovu on the other side of the border, that made it all worth it.

"We have these rules for a reason. I don't make them lightly."

Kiara noticed a lack of anger in her father's eyes. In fact, she thought he seemed sad about something. Simba glanced over at Nala who nodded simply and walked over next to him.

"What's going on?" Kiara asked curiously.

"I made the path after our first born cub, Kopa was born. Just a short time before you, Kiara."

The young cub looked at her parents stunned.

"You're telling me I had a big brother? Well, where is he? He must not live at Pride Rock because I've never met him and…"

Nala frowned nuzzling her curious daughters head.

"I'm sorry, Kiara, but your brother Kopa is with your grandfather Mufasa," Nala explained calmly.

Kiara darted glanced between her parents in disbelief then looked up through the small opening peeking out from the roof of their den. It was twilight and the stars were not out yet. Kiara knew what her mother meant and her ears fell.

"I-I'm sorry." Kiara muttered, "What happened to him?"

"It was Zira…" Simba began to say.

"Simba…" Nala scolded, "There was no proof of that."

"Zira hurt my brother?" Kiara muttered.

Kiara had met Zira briefly one time after she first met Kovu and they ran into that vicious leopard. Both their parents showed up to save them. Kiara would never forget the toothy grin that Zira displayed that day. A lioness with dark fur, bright eyes, and a damaged ear that looked like something took a chunk out of it. Kovu's mother really harmed her brother?

"Kiara…" Nala continued, "All we know is that Kopa strayed from the path and we found him after chasing off some hyenas. He was already lost by the time we got to him."

Kiara turned toward her father placing her paw on top of his with her ears drooped.

"Is that why Zira and the Outsiders were banished?" She asked curiously.

"A big reason yes, but they also were loyal to your great uncle Scar. They couldn't be trusted, so I did what I thought was best at the time."

"It was a difficult decision, Kiara." Nala added, "Your father didn't make it lightly."

"I understand." She nodded, "Though I feel bad for other cubs who are with the Outsiders...I wonder if they are happy."

Simba and Nala exchanged looks as Simba bent down close to his daughter looking at her curiously.

"You don't have to worry about them. They aren't your responsibility."

"Okay, you two, enough with the heavy. Let's move on to some good news." Nala said getting between Simba and Kiara laying down stretching her back as she laid on her side. "Kiara, what if I told you that you get to be a big sister?"

Kiara squealed in excitement.

"I wanna be a big sister! When? When?" She exclaimed.

"Any day now," Simba replied.

"That's what Rafiki says, but he's been wrong before." Nala laughed.

"Rafiki, wrong?" Kiara said in disbelief, "Never happens."

"Come here." Nala beckoned her daughter having her lay beside her mom's belly, "Place your paw, right here."

Kiara did so grinning wide as she felt the movements inside her mother's stomach.

"And here I was worried that you ate too much, mom." Kiara laughed nudging Nala as she licked her daughter's head.

"Kiara, with a new cub on the way at any time, I want you close to home," Simba replied.

Kiara's ears drooped.

"Is this my punishment?" She asked.

"No, we just figure you don't want to miss your sibling making their entrance to the world," Simba smirked.

"Can't wait." Kiara smiled.

The young cub was a mix of emotions at this moment. Between learning about an older brother she never met and one about to be born, it was hard to process all these mixed feelings. Though one thing she wanted to know was if Kovu ever heard of Kopa spoken among the Outsiders.

Less than a day later, Nala had delivered a male cub who she and Simba named Kion. The newest cub to the family was given a grand presentation to all the other animals of the Pride Lands. Rafiki gave the blessing to Simba and Nala's newest addition with the traditional mark across the cubs forehead before taking the cub and raising it high for all the animals to see. Kiara was ecstatic to have a little brother and who knows, as they grew up, maybe she could introduce Kion to her friend Kovu. She wondered if there would be a moment in time where things might be different between the Pride Lands and the Outlands.

* * *

AN: Hello again readers! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Kion has officially made his entrance. :) And on a side note, I know Kopa isn't technically canon (by the movie standard anyway), but I thought it made sense as to being a big reason Zira and the Outsiders were banished.

I just wanted to share that I'm working on a few stories right now, so as it stands, this story will get updated at least once a week. I still hope to hear from all you awesome readers. Please continue to R&R and I'll have another chapter up soon. Until next time, you readers rock! :D


	5. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

In recent weeks, Kovu was sent with Vitani on reconnaissance missions to locate some new sources of water for the Outsiders. A lone antelope got separated from its herd and ended up dying in the Outsider's main water source polluting it. Zira sent a few lions to fish out the carcass, but the decomposition already had done it's work. The stress of it all made Zira more cantankerous lashing out on any lion in the pride who gave her even the slightest hint of bad news.

This day in particular was a cloudy and rainy one. Both Kovu and Vitani couldn't smell out any water since the air was damp and the falling rain kept pelting their noses.

"Of course mother would send us out on a day like today." Vitani growled.

"It's raining hard, we could dig up a spot for the water to pool in." Kovu suggested.

They found a good location at the base of a trio of dead trees not too far from their home. It was a short hike, but at least a place to get some water. As the two began digging as quickly as their paws could manage, Kovu looked up at the horizon. It was nearing the time to meet up with Kiara.

"Kovu!" Vitani complained, "If you don't help me, I'm telling mother you left me alone."

Kovu growled at his sister immediately continuing to dig. The rain started to pool in the hole the two were digging. It was a bit of muddy water, but the Outsiders were used to that kind of quality. The rain eventually began to dissipate. As Vitani kept digging, Kovu's ears perked up to a faint sound of rushing water. As he scanned around, the only thing his eyes could make out nearby was a small cliffside near the border to the Pride Lands. He had to check it out.

"Vitani, keep digging. I think I know where to get more water."

"You're not leaving me to do this by myself!" Vitani complained, "I'm coming too."

"Fine." Kovu scoffed, "Follow me."

Kovu quickly led Vitani toward that cliffside and by the time they got there, the rain had stopped.

"Mother is going to be angry." Vitani said nervously.

Kovu ignored his sister as he peered up the side of the rocky surface. He squinted his eyes spying a slight opening where water was continually pouring out. An idea sparked in his head immediately.

"Here start digging a narrow trench and let's pull it back to our water hole."

"This is stupid…"

"Just do it!" Kovu ordered.

Vitani growled, but ultimately obeyed her brother's request. As she began pulling dirt to the side beginning the trench, Kovu hopped his way up to the top of the rocks. There were a couple of long jumps he had to make, but he got there. Once on top, there was a flowing steam being blocked by the top slab of rock. Kovu wondered if he removed it, would the stream fall into the trench his sister was forming. He had to try. With all his might, he pushed against the rock and after three big pushes and one running leap against the rock, it finally moved out of the way. The water now free to flow down and flow down it did pushing through the trench catching up all the way where Vitani was digging. Kovu rejoined his sister helping her along with the digging and it didn't take long for the stream to be flowing into their makeshift water hole. Both cubs exhausted and laid on their backs catching their breath. Vitani tried the water and it was cool and refreshing on her tongue.

"Nicely done, Kovu. Mother will be proud."

"Wow, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Kovu teased, "Thanks for your help."

"We'd better head back and tell mother the good news." Vitani said rising to her feet.

"I'll catch up." Kovu replied.

Vitani glared at her brother, but just shrugged leaving him behind as she wandered off. There was somewhere Kovu had to be before it got too late.

Kovu hurried to where he and Kiara always met just near the border to the south away from prying eyes. Kiara beat him there today and as soon as she saw him, her tail started swishing back and forth excitedly.

"Kovu!" Kiara greeted excitedly as she purred nudging her friend in the head.

"Hey Kiara!" Kovu replied.

"Is our secret safe?"

"Intact." Kovu nodded, "How's your little brother?"

"Very good, thank you." Kiara nodded, "He's growing so fast. Mom says she'll take him out of the den by the end of the week to run in the grasses. He's still pretty wobbly on his paws."

"Your family is resilient. I'm sure he'll learn." Kovu grinned, "Though I'm curious, I'm not around newborn cubs very often. Do they just show up at your den at random?"

Kiara immediately began giggling.

"Kovu, you must be yanking my tail. Didn't your mother tell you about the Circle of Life and how baby lions are born?"

Kovu's ears fell back as he was immediately embarrassed that he had never been told such things. All Zira cared about to tell him was anything about training, sharpening his claws, and how to pinpoint an enemies weakness.

"Well the more you know...listen, when two lions care about each other very much, their instincts take over and a little while later… a baby lion is born and sometimes more than one…"

After Kiara finished her explanation, Kovu just stared blankly at her.

"I'm never falling in love. It sounds complicated."

"Me neither. All I see in my future is being queen of Pride Rock following in my parents' paw prints.

"I know you will." Kovu smiled.

"Alright, it's getting late. How about a game of tag before heading back?"

"You're on." Kovu nodded.

The two cubs played their game until twilight fell and it was time to part ways for the day. They always hated saying goodbye, but at least it was never for too long. Kiara would return to her lavish life in the Pride Lands and Kovu to his place in the Outlands overshadowed by his controlling manipulative mother.

Upon returning home, Vitani was the first to greet him informing him that Zira wanted to see him immediately.

"She's in a good mood after hearing what we did." Vitani grinned, "You're lucky I shared credit."

"Thanks Vitani."

Kovu hurried to greet his mother standing outside the entrance to their termite mound of a home.

"I heard about what you did." Zira said as Kovu approached.

He could tell by her face that she was pleased, but her tone would say the opposite. With praise or anything, he always felt like he was in trouble with her.

"It's late get to bed."

Before Kovu went inside, his older brother Nuka bounded up looking tired and wanting to sleep as well.

"Hold up, Nuka. I have a job for you." Zira growled, moving to block his entrance to the mound.

"Mother, I need sleep. Send someone else."

"Don't be silly. I only send a lion I trust." Zira replied.

"Zira, my daughter would be happy to accompany Nuka." Another lioness named Daima approached. Behind Daima her daughter approached who was around Nuka's age and her name was Mila.

"Two lions are stronger than one." Daima added.

"An Outsider doesn't need help!" Zira growled, but glared at Daima, "But if you insist."

Zira allowed it and soon Nuka ran out of sight with Mila for their mission. Kovu watched this all transpire and Zira grew angry at his presence.

"Kovu! Bed, now!" Zira hissed.

Kovu ran quickly to the broken tree stump that was his bed and he drifted off thinking of Kiara and the fun they would have tomorrow.

* * *

~A Year Later~

Kovu and Kiara had maintained their secret friendship as they continued to grow up together. As adolescent lions, Kovu's mane was beginning to climb down his back and frame his face. Kiara grew stronger every day and soon they would be old enough to hunt on their own. Zira had sent Nuka out with Kovu and Vitani to show them the ropes, but they never went alone. Kiara had watched her parents for years and learned many tips and tricks. She was finally privy to Nala's pin method that had nailed Simba over the years. Kion was growing into a tough lion cub. Traits of curiosity and leadership flowed through his veins. Kiara hadn't introduced her brother to Kovu yet mainly because she was afraid to. She didn't think Kion could keep a secret. No matter, Kion had friends of his own he was close to. A small honey badger called Bunga, a cheetah cub named Fuli, a hippopotamus named Beshte, and an egret bird named Ono. Kiara didn't understand her brother's friendships, but respected them all the same. Simba and Nala were proud of the diverse friendships Kion had. On the other hand, they were worried Kiara had no socialization. Unbeknownst to them, she had Kovu and maybe there would be a day when they could know about the bond she and Kovu shared. The secret had gotten harder to keep as they got older, but the difficulty never kept them apart.

One evening they were out late because they had spotted a cave that was found just on the border between the Outlands and Pride Lands. It was hidden behind a large waterfall that soaked the fur upon entry, but Kovu and Kiara made this their new meeting place. It was private and a secret and became their haven. For hours they would talk about their days and Kiara would talk about her family and whatever antics Timon and Pumbaa had been up to. Kovu found himself a little jealous of Kiara's family dynamic. After all, such memories wouldn't be present for him. He wasn't even sure if Zira truly cared about him outside of being chosen as Scar's heir.

One late evening, Kovu hung out with Kiara later than he intended and he hoped Zira wouldn't catch him returning home late. Upon running at full speed through the grasses, he was stopped by a mandrill hoping down from baobab tree right in his path. Kovu halted just in time to not maul down the stranger.

"Good evening." The stranger said.

"Uh, hi…"

"Be still, young Kovu. I be your friend."

"Do you know where I come from?"

"Oh sure…" He replied circling Kovu grabbing his tail and looking in his eyes.

"You are a Pride Lander. Ah, you have your mother Siri's green eyes and your father Kenta's tough, dark fur."

Kovu's ears fell and he growled getting defensive.

"You know nothing about me, mandrill. Get lost."

"Don't you care to know the truth, Kovu? It is a wild tale Zira has weaved. She is poisoning you, boy."

"And why should I believe you?" Kovu growled.

"Because I met your parents and they are old friends of Simba and Nala."

"What?" He replied in disbelief.

"You follow, ol' Rafiki, he knows the way."

The mandrill quickly ran off, faster than I could have anticipated. I recognized the name Rafiki as an old friend of Kiara and her family. Could he really be telling me the truth? I couldn't believe it, but somewhere deep down, I wanted to. Rafiki took me back in the direction that I came bringing me into my and Kiara's meeting spot behind the waterfall.

"Uh, I think you have your lions crossed." Kovu insisted.

"True friendships are strong and even descend generations. Years ago, Simba, Nala, Siri, and Kenta gathered in this place laughing and playing together. Pride Landers all. The Outsiders were not even a pride. Zira murdered your parents and took you and your sister Vitani and raised you as her own. A mad lioness that one is."

Kovu knew he couldn't disagree with Rafiki there. For a second, it was nice to imagine that maybe he had better and nicer parents, but bringing him to this place didn't prove anything.

"I need to go, but it's nice to put a face to the name that Kiara has told me so many stories about."

"Follow your heart, Kovu. It will lead you along the straight and narrow." Rafiki nodded.

Kovu quickly left the cave splashing his way getting soaked in the waterfall. As he ran home, his head ached from countless thoughts. Questions surged in his mind and he felt sick with uncertainty, but somewhere deep down, he felt Rafiki spoke the truth. If he was able to find out more, he'd have to ask for Kiara's help.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey awesome readers! Happy New Year! I apologize for the delayed update! The holidays were busy and I wrote every day as is my normal routine, but just in smaller increments than normal(working on three stories at once keeps me quite occupied XD). Anyway, to make up for it, I spent the majority of the day writing two chapters for your reading enjoyment! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! As always, you all rock! :D

* * *

~Chapter 5~

Months flew by across the savannah and Kovu and Kiara still managed to keep their meetings a secret from Simba, Nala, and Zira. Over those months, many close calls were sloppily covered up by the two cubs and even so, their secret was safe. Though Kovu and Kiara weren't cubs anymore. Kovu's mane was just starting to grow out and his training with Zira intensified. Kiara looked more like her mother with each passing day, which was a sure sign that she was growing up. Both still younger lions and still adolescence. Kovu had been privy to a few low profile hunts that Zira knew he could manage for the Outsiders, but Simba and Nala still refused to let their daughter attempt the hunt by herself.

Kion was a growing cub himself and desperately wanted to join his sister on her walks with Simba around the kingdom, but Timon and Pumbaa kept careful watch over him. Kion was constantly getting into mischief and with Kion being the most perfect distraction, most visits to Kovu went without a hitch. Kiara often vented her frustrations to Kovu about not being able to hunt alone. She tried to laugh it off, but regardless of what her parents thought, she knew she was ready. Nala had only recently taught her the infamous pinning method that never failed.

The air in recent months had been crisp and the winds had blown cooler. The intense heat of the summer had dissipated all across the Pride Lands. One evening after the dinner hunt, Simba wanted to show Kiara some new boundaries that was recently obtained as part of a pact with a rogue pride. Kiara had no previous knowledge of other lion prides aside from her own family in the Pride Lands and the Outlands.

"The world is vast, Kiara." Simba would remind her.

"I know, the whole Circle of Life thing."

"Well yes that's a big part, but remember what I taught you as a cub? As a pride, we are one and are intricately connected. You will take your place once my time is over and done."

"You know, I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm not too sure I want to be queen."

"That's like saying you're not a lion, it's something that's in your blood. We are family bonded for life."

Kiara stared at her father not really wanting to discuss such things now. Her mind was occupied on the time. She glanced over at the skyline and it was nearly twilight. Kovu would be waiting at their usual spot near the border.

"Well, glad there's more room for herds to come settle here. I gotta go."

"Where you off to in such a hurry?" Simba questioned.

"Oh just need to stretch my claws a bit. I want to see this new land. Go home and be with Kion, he often feels left out when we take walks like this."

"Kiara…" Simba said raising a curious brow.

"Dad, I'll be home before the sky is full of stars, alright? I'm not a cub anymore."

"Clearly." Simba smirked, "I trust you." He nodded.

"Says the father who won't let his daughter hunt," Kiara said dryly.

Simba sighed heavily not wanting to argue as Kiara said her goodbyes again and ran off, disappearing into the grasses. Zazu was flying overhead and hovered down perching himself on a nearby rock.

"Everything alright, sire?" He asked.

"Be thankful you're not a parent, Zazu," Simba smirked.

"With each passing day watching Kiara grow up, I am so very glad." Zazu nodded, "She has a dangerous tongue, your daughter."

"The makings of an amazing queen, but she doesn't see that," Simba said glumly.

"She will, sire. Maybe no longer a cub, but still young. She'll learn."

"I know, Zazu...and thanks." Simba smiled.

Kiara raced to her and Kovu's meeting spot and he was nowhere to be found. _I'm not early, am I? _She thought to herself. For ten minutes she paced wondering where he could be. As he got older, Zira placed more hunts and missions on his shoulders, but when he ever was late, it was never more than five minutes. Cicadas and crickets filled Kiara's ears as she waited for many minutes. _Maybe something serious happened and he couldn't get away tonight,_ she thought. Though moments later, Kovu burst through the grasses out of breath.

"Sorry Kiara, my missions took me a bit longer than normal today."

Kovu felt awful for being late since he knew Kiara would be worried. His ears were down, but Kiara quickly rubbed her head against his.

"As long as you're okay. Though there isn't a lot of time tonight. Daddy almost kept me from seeing you tonight."

"He doesn't know, right?"

"No!" Kiara quickly said, "It was just another close call." She shrugged.

"We've had a lot of those lately," Kovu replied, his tone mellow.

"Hey, why so glum? We've managed just fine and the secret is safe."

"But maybe we're getting a little too bold. My mother is getting relentless with her missions aside from the fact that she's smart."

"My parents are smart too. You know how many times I've lied to them to protect our secret? I'm not exactly proud of that accomplishment. The guilt has been eating at me." Kiara muttered as she laid down in a slump.

"Then what do you suggest?" Kovu asked.

"Do we stop seeing each other?" Kiara questioned curiously.

She was offering him an out to avoid all the dangerous risks, but deep down, all she could hope for is that he would still want to see her.

"Kiara, that's not an option." Kovu snapped, "If we stop now, what was the point of our meeting?" He replied sitting beside her.

"Oh I dunno, a good run for childhood rebellion." Kiara shrugged casually.

She was fishing for a specific answer from him.

"Kiara…" Kovu mumbled shaking his head, "Do you really not know?"

"Know what, Kovu?" She pressed.

She wanted him to say it to her face, but he deviated. There was much on his mind and this wasn't the time even though he desperately wanted to tell her.

"Do you really not know that our secret is the least of our worries?"

"How so?" Kiara replied curiously.

"Follow me." Kovu urged standing up.

Curiously, Kiara followed Kovu as he faced across the savannah up a steep hill overlooking the border between the Pride Lands and the Outlands. There was a small cave entrance covered in ivy just underneath the top of the hill where Kovu led Kiara.

"Look." He nodded gesturing down below.

Kiara noticed a lioness licking the heads of two young cubs and shortly after a scrawny, male lion emerged from the cave laying down next to the lioness.

"What are we spying on?" Kiara asked feeling confused.

"That's Nuka, my brother and I found out about these two a few weeks back. Zira hates Mila and thinks cubs are a distraction for the numerous duties of an Outsider."

"So why bring me here?"

"Mother doesn't know…"

"Are you going to tell?"

"I wouldn't do that to Nuka. He's always been jealous of me due to mother's favoritism, but I think as I've grown, he's come to tolerate me better. Besides, I wouldn't do that to him. I've never seen him this happy before, I wouldn't ruin that for him."

"Think he'd return the favor?" Kiara asked.

"Guess only time will tell." Kovu shrugged.

Kovu fell silent as he watched Nuka and Mila spend time with their cubs. He could see the love and determination to protect his family in Nuka's eyes. Kiara had told him about lions falling in love and their instincts creating a family together. Kovu wondered if he would ever feel safe enough to have that with someone...he knew who he wanted to share that with someday and it was the lioness sitting next to him.

Kovu walked Kiara to the border before they parted ways for the night and as they walked back, Kiara noticed Kovu looked really distracted. Maybe Kovu was overthinking, but he kept glancing behind them in the taller grasses fearing they were being watched. Something was off, but he must have just been paranoid.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, curiously.

"Something happened a while back and I didn't tell you because I'm not sure I believe it, but I have so many questions. I need to find out the truth."

"Okay, well, I can't help until you tell me." Kiara stopped looking at him intrigued, "So go on."

"Months ago, I met Rafiki."

"Really?" Kiara said nervously, "And he didn't tell my parents about you?"

"I figured not considering our secret is still safe." Kovu paused for a moment trying to collect his thoughts, "He knew a lot about me Kiara, but the biggest thing was regarding my parents."

"Your parents?" Kiara echoed curiously, "What about them?"

"According to Rafiki, Zira murdered my parents and took me and Vitani to raise as her own."

Kiara stared at him wide-eyed before responding.

"Woah, that's … heavy. You've kept that to yourself all this time? What's wrong with you? Such a heavy burden to keep tucked inside." Kiara scolded.

"I didn't want to believe him, but he mentioned your parents were close with mine. I-I just want to know the truth."

Kovu's voice broke. He was desperate and Kiara knew exactly how to help.

"I know to you Rafiki is a stranger, but he is wise and speaks the truth, but let me ask my parents about yours. What were the names Rafiki gave you?"

"Siri and Kenta." Kovu replied.

"You can count on me, Kovu." Kiara grinned with a nod.

Kiara said her goodbyes as the two parted ways and agreed to meet up early the next day so Kovu could finally learn the proven truth about his parents. He was excited to know and equally anxious because if all that Rafiki claimed turned out to be true, his loyalties to Zira would be changed. But if he stopped missions altogether, who knows how Zira would retaliate. He knew he held favor with her just by being chosen to be Scar's heir, but soon the truth would be known. He was relying on Kiara to be discreet because otherwise their secret would be found out. It was up to Kiara for now and Kovu began the trek home to the termite mound. As he disappeared, a head of a lioness rose from the tall grass. It was Vitani. This was juicy news that she knew she had to tell her mother. Kovu spotted together with the princess of the Pride Lands. She wasn't close enough to hear the conversation or what was discussed, but just seeing the two together would be enough for Zira to be alerted. Instead, she decided to wait on it. Call it sibling rivalry or contempt against Kovu, she wanted to wait and see what else her brother had been up to in recent weeks.

Vitani was on her rounds checking the Outland territory and scouting for any rogue antelope that might have wandered in to hunt. Some older Outsiders had perished in recent weeks due to lack of food and Zira was on edge even more than normal because of that. Though in her eyes, she starved the old to let the young and more capable fighters live to fight another day. Her cruel voice rang in Vitani's head: _The old ones make us weak, find food for your pride, Vitani!_

As Vitani circled around the Outlands, she found no signs of additional food. She didn't know how she would tell her mother. Before returning to the termite mound, she stopped by the water source to lap up some water feeling quite dehydrated. Soon another lion emerged as Vitani looked up curiously. He was a stranger. No Outsider that she had ever seen. He didn't say anything, but just approached the opposite side of the pond lapping up water. Vitani sized him up wondering if she could take him should it come to a fight of territory. This lion had a dark brown mane and had golden fur that matched that of the Pride Lands.

"Who are you, stranger?" Vitani growled hunching down her head defensively.

"Nobody worth trifling yourself with, I assure you." the lion replied as he finished getting his drink.

Curiously, he approached her not looking remotely threatening, but she growled again and the stranger backed off.

"About a mile from here, I found a large nest of crocodile eggs probably ready to hatch. If they're not taking care of, food will be that much harder to come by in these parts. You want to help me fix the issue?" He asked.

Vitani hesitated, but then thought more about the issue finally agreeing to the task.

"Fine, I'll help you. The name's Vitani and after this don't let me catch you in our territory again. You already have the pristine pick of food and water in the Pride Lands. Why come to our wretched lands?"

"I haven't been to the Pride Lands since I was a cub. I don't consider it my home." The lion replied, "I'm a loner."

"So you going to tell me your name, stranger?" Vitani growled.

"Kopa." He replied, "Now let's hurry."

Vitani worked with Kopa tag-teaming the elimination of the crocodile eggs. It wasn't much, but Vitani considered it a victory since if the Outlands would have been overrun with crocodiles, she didn't want to think about the effects it would have on her family. Zira would be furious if she knew about a problem and didn't take care of it.

"Thanks for the assist, Kopa." Vitani nodded politely.

"Wow, not used to such manners from an Outsider." Kopa smirked.

"You know nothing about me," Vitani grumbled.

"And the same goes for me," Kopa replied.

"Don't try and act civil and be my friend." Vitani spat, "You'll only be disappointed."

Kopa snorted looking intrigued.

"See ya, Vitani." Kopa said quickly and turned around, disappearing into the night.

She stood there for a moment confused, but quickly snapped herself out of it and began the run to the termite mound. Her mind was full of confusion. Zira always taught her that the Pride Landers were deceitful, manipulative, and greedy. Her mother spent years building up all these prejudices in her head from cubhood. Now with her first one-on-one encounter with a lion affiliated to the Pride Lands, those preconceived notions about Pride Landers were wrong. Kopa was none of these things.

Meanwhile, Kiara raced back home with her questions to ask her parents on Kovu's behalf. It had begun to rain and soon turned into a torrential downpour. Her paws felt heavy soaked with mud as she ran. She had plenty of time to think about how to bring it up and word it. By the time she got back to Pride Rock, she had the whole conversation rehearsed in her mind. She made it to Pride Rock, but saw her family laying beneath the large baobab tree near the rock. Kiara approached everyone looking curious.

"Why aren't you all in the den?" Kiara asked.

"Ask your brother…" Nala replied.

"What'd you do, Kion?" Kiara groaned.

"I maybe kinda sorta have flooded the den," Kion replied casually.

"Seriously?" Kiara asked disbelief.

"The evening has been...eventful." Simba sighed, "Timon and Pumbaa are in there trying to stop the water from pouring in."

"The rain hasn't ever flooded before." Kiara reasoned, glancing at her brother.

"I might have moved a couple of rocks around near the roof." Kion shrugged.

"Wow Kion…" she mocked.

"That's enough you two," Nala replied.

Moments later, Zazu flew down on one of the branches above our heads.

"Is the hole fixed?" Simba asked.

"Nearly there, sire." Zazu nodded.

With this major distraction, Kiara wanted to ask her parents now.

"Mom, dad...I have a question regarding something Rafiki told me. It's something I want to ask you both...alone." Kiara muttered sitting in front of them with her paws crisscrossed.

Simba and Nala exchanged curious looks and Simba turned to Kion.

"Kion, why don't you go help Timon and Pumbaa?" Simba told Kion.

"Aw, dad." Kion complained, "It was an accident."

"And you should try to make amends to your accident." Simba nodded patting his son on the head.

"Go on, Kion." Nala urged nudging her son with her nose.

Kion started walking over to the rocks to climb up to the den, but then stopped and faced the rest of his family.

"Soon, I won't be a cub anymore and then I can know things." He stuck his nose in the air in mock annoyance and hurried off toward the den.

The rest of the family began to laugh.

"So what did Rafiki tell you Kiara?" Nala asked getting to Kiara's question.

"He told me a story of when you two were cubs and that you had old friends you used to play with a lot. Their names were Kenta and Siri. I just wanna know about them since they seemed to be such close friends from your childhood."

Simba and Nala exchanged intrigued looks as their ears fell just a little.

"Judging by your response, they did exist." Kiara said excitedly, "Why so glum?" She asked naively.

"We grew up together as cub… yes. We found a private cave away from the Pride Lands that was all ours." Nala began, "Then after your grandfather Mufasa died, Kenta and Siri's family left the Pride Lands when Scar rose to power. You know all that, they returned shortly after Simba returned and we were close up until several months before you were born."

"What happened?"

"They were hunting in crocodile territory…" Simba added continuing for Nala, as she was getting worked up, "And it was dark, they couldn't see as there was mist rising upon the water from the heat of the day. So Kiara, we lost our friends that day...I'm sorry to say."

"I'm sorry…" Kiara muttered, her ears falling.

"It's okay, sweetie." Nala replied, "We didn't tell you because their loss was a great one for your father and I. It was better left unknown, but you're not a cub anymore. Unfortunately, these things sometimes happen in our world."

"Their time in the Circle of …" Simba added.

"Yeah, yeah Circle of Life. I get it, daddy." Kiara snapped impatiently, "Curious, did Siri and Kenta have any cubs my age?

"Siri was expecting when they were hunting that day, but four lives were lost that day. Not just two."

"And you're sure it was crocodiles?" Kiara pressed.

"What's with all the questions, Kiara?" Simba asked raising a curious brow feeling a bit impatient. Kiara kept up her facade and her parents didn't suspect a thing from what she could tell.

The following morning, Kiara couldn't wait to tell Kovu the truth and the facts that her parents confirmed for both of them. Zira wasn't Kovu's mother. Kovu was at a loss once Kiara informed him of the truth. Rafiki planted the seed that got him asking questions and he'd forever be grateful, but even so, he was at war within himself. His entire childhood was a lie. He wasn't an Outsider, but in fact, a Pride Lander by birthright. How could he keep doing missions for a cold-hearted lioness like Zira? Could he humbly approach Pride Rock with Kiara and Rafiki to inform everyone of the truth? In the end, he decided to keep up his role in the Outsiders pride. Perhaps once he was full-grown, he'd have the power to overthrow Zira. The more he thought about it, the more uncomfortable he grew, thinking he was similar to Scar.

Kovu had a responsibility to Vitani to tell her the truth about what he had found out about their parents, but Zira and seeded her soul with so much hate and animosity, Kovu didn't know how to sway her allegiance. It wasn't until one late evening after Kovu said goodnight to Kiara during one of their secret meetings, that Vitani cornered her brother alone.

"Kovu, you traitor! What will mother do with you once she finds out."

Kovu grew stiff unsure of what she was trying to accuse him of, so he acted normal as possible.

"Vitani, don't I already see enough of you at home?" Kovu growled.

"Not lately, considering you're rarely at home these days. When you're not on missions, you come home late and I know why."

"Do you…" Kovu challenged smugly.

"You're hanging out with Simba and Nala's daughter...Kiara, is it?"

Kovu's hair stood up on end as a shiver was sent down his spine. He thought of a solution quickly.

"So what?"

"And here I thought you'd deny it." Vitani mocked.

"The borders are a tricky spot, I run into Pride Landers all the time." Kovu shrugged trying to downplay it.

"Don't even try. I've seen you on many occasions with her. It's safe to say it isn't random just based on how you greet and interact with each other. Kovu, she's the enemy! The Pride Landers have full bellies while we starve. Where's your loyalty?"

"My loyalty is found among those who deserve it. Zira isn't one of them!"

"Watch your tongue," Vitani growled.

"She's a liar, Vitani. She isn't our mother. She murdered our parents, their names were Kenta and Siri and they were Pride Landers... as are we."

"Now you're foaming at the mouth." Vitani spat.

"I've learned a lot by growing close to Kiara and we care about each other. Unlike the lies Zira poisons us with. Besides, I'm not the only one talking to a Pride Lander, am I Vitani?" Kovu challenged.

Vitani's ears perked up in surprise, but then she growled defensively.

"You spying on me?"

"Takes one to know one." Kovu smirked, "The brown mane and golden furred lion at the pond. Yeah, I saw you."

"B-But how? We were alone." Vitani muttered sheepishly.

"Or so you thought."

"You're not going to keep your mouth shut are you?" Vitani growled.

"So long as Zira knows nothing about my meeting Kiara, your secret is safe with me. We have a rough past Vitani, but you're my sister and you deserve to know the truth. So keep my secret and I'll keep yours." Kovu nodded racing ahead of her to the termite mound. Vitani had a lot to think about as she brought up the rear just behind her brother. When Zira questioned them about their late return, Vitani glanced at Kovu snorting.

"Just doing late night reconnaissance." Vitani shrugged glaring at Kovu.

He smiled a thank you.

"Well get to sleep, the both of you." Zira growled, "You have an early morning ahead of you."

As Vitani curled up to sleep, questions swirled in her mind, but she grew aggravated at the lies Kovu told her. She had no real proof to believe him, but she knew her brother was many things, but a liar wasn't one of them.


	7. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

A few days passed and Kovu was constantly spying on Nuka and Mila and their cubs. Eventually, he found out their names, Kito and Minara. He was curious how long Nuka would keep it a secret. He figured they must have wanted this time for themselves to be a family. Zira would be a complication. Though not too long after, Nuka introduced the cubs to Zira, Vitani, and Kovu before the rest of the pride. Zira swatted at Nuka for siring cubs without her knowledge or permission. She detested the distraction from his duties within their pride. Other than that, Zira never acknowledged the cubs much. Though for Nuka, Zira sent Nuka out on longer missions that would keep him purposefully away from Mila and the cubs for extended periods of time. Kovu talked to Mila alone one day when they weren't at the termite mound and at their secret cave dwelling.

"In front of Zira, I can't bring attention to the cubs, but out here, I'd be happy to play with them. If you need to go hunt, I can keep an eye on them for ya."

"Kovu...such kindness." Mila muttered, "I'd be grateful for that."

So from that day forward, Kovu kept his word and in secret watched the cubs whenever he was able. Some days he'd be so tired after his duties for the pride and playing with the cubs, he'd practically be falling asleep by the time he went to meet up with Kiara. After several days of this, Kovu took it upon himself to request to Zira to give him the brunt of the missions that Nuka had to do. The cubs were growing every moment and he didn't want Nuka to miss a thing if he could help it. Nuka never knew what Kovu had done, but Zira put it together. She was happy to see Kovu finally taking more initiative in her plans.

Kiara, on the other hand, wasn't having the same family dilemmas that Kovu did. Kion was following in Simba's paw prints with each passing day in his youth. Growing more mischievous and curious than three cubs combined often getting himself in situation after situation. Simba and Nala sometimes asked Kiara to look after her little brother to keep him out of trouble. With each meeting and parting with Kovu, it only made her miss him more. Every night got harder and harder to say goodbye until the following day. One day, Kiara's worst fears were realized when Simba cornered her after everyone else left the den.

"Who's the lion you're going to see night after night?" Simba asked, raising a brow.

"Daddy, what are you talking about?" Kiara replied innocently.

"Please Kiara, I have eyes. You're out late, but always make sure to return when you say you will so your mother and I don't question you too much. When you leave, you brush your fur against the baobab tree to make it extra soft and I have on occasion caught you rolling in African orchid flowers. Trying to impress someone clearly." Simba smirked.

"Wow daddy, you've been busy with spying haven't you." Kiara complained.

"Are seriously going to tell me I'm wrong, Kiara?"

"Okay fine." She grumbled hanging her head, "But don't be mad, I-"

"I'm not mad, in fact, I'm happy for you. Instincts really begin to kick in at your age, now is the age where lionesses your age start falling in love and settling down. Dare I say it." Simba winced.

"Daddy, don't bring this up again, please." Kiara whined.

Moments later, Nala casually walked back into the den.

"Come on slow pokes, what's keeping you?" She asked.

"Mom, dad is giving me the mating talk." Kiara complained.

"Simba." Nala scolded.

"What?" He shrugged.

"I'm leaving." Kiara grumbled feeling mortified.

After their daughter left, Nala playfully crouched low and swiftly pinned Simba like she had done so many times over the years.

"What was that for?" Simba asked.

"Simba we had our suspicions, but you don't corner her like that. Geez, an easy way to push our daughter away."

"I'm sorry." Simba said sincerely holding back a laugh.

"So were we right?" Nala asked.

"Would Kiara have acted that way if we weren't?" Simba smirked, "I guess only time will tell when she introduces him to us. I wonder who the lucky lion is…"

With each passing day, Kovu grew stronger and matured in many ways. Zira was proud of the muscle he had developed in recent weeks. His mane grew longer and his claws even more sharp. A full grown adult now daunted by what task Zira would ask of him. Kiara had grown into a beautiful adult lioness with brown eyes matching that of her father's and golden, rich fur like her mother. Kiara was excited because in a few days, her parents told her she would be off on her first hunt finally on her own. It was time. With the success of a series of challenging missions, Zira had already started devising an idea for her ultimate plan to give the Outsiders a start at a brand new life.

One long afternoon, Kovu was on a dangerous mission for Zira. She wanted to clear a path where a small herd of elephants had been grazing, but a small group of hyenas had scouted the area first. Now Kovu had two dangers to deal with. If the elephants were alerted by the hyenas a stampede would surely occur. Kovu used his agility and stealth to his advantage and eliminated the trio of hyenas before scaring off the elephants out of the area. His heart raced during the entire mission and came home to the termite mound with a few scratches on his back from the hyena leader, but nothing deep or dangerous. Kovu was greeted with a couple of roars from the pride as Zira approached him.

"Well done, my son." She praised, "It is time for us to strike."

"What do you mean? When?" Kovu asked trying to not show his immediate apprehension. Kovu knew Zira was up to something, but wasn't sure what.

"You will know more that day, but let's just say it involves the hunt of the Pride Land princess." Zira laughed with a toothy smile as if she had already won. Kovu hated this. He wanted to protect Kiara and keep her safe, but how could he when he was keeping up the facade with Zira? He thought of an idea that would eliminate the issue all together and he would tell Kiara tonight during their meeting.

There was no time to rest before his meeting Kiara. Zira had his go on missions all up until the time he went to meet Kiara at the usual spot. The moment he saw her, he wasn't sure if it was because he was so tired or the fact that he hadn't seen her in a few days due to all his missions, she looked stunning. Her fur was highlighted in the moonlight and her eyes lit up when she locked eye contact as he ran toward her. Kiara's smile turned into a frown when she saw Kovu's injuries.

"What happened?" Kiara asked nervously.

"I had a disagreement with some hyenas…"

"Let me guess, you won."

"You think I look messed up, you don't even want to see them." Kovu smirked.

"I'll take your word on that." Kiara laughed lightly, "What do you want to do tonight? The sky is full tonight. You want to play our star spy game?"

"Uh maybe later…" Kovu muttered, "Kiara, I think Zira will be making a new move soon and we need to be on the defensive. I know how to keep us safe."

"Yeah, how's that?"

"Let's runaway together. C'mon just you and me. We'll leave the Outlands and Pride Lands and find some place new. What do you say?"

Kiara smirked at first wondering if he was being serious, but then she realized he was. Her ears fell as she leaned her head against him.

"Kovu, I know you mean well, but we can't do that…" Kiara muttered calmly.

"Sure we can. We'd be safer away from Zira. I won't have to be a part of her awful scheme and you would be safe."

"What about my family? I love them...I can't leave them behind."

"Even for me?" Kovu's ears drooped.

"Kovu, don't you want to fix what's been broken between the prides? If we leave, I'm afraid they'll be divided forever with prejudices keeping them apart. Zira is the problem...not the whole pride."

"You sure your father will see it that way?" Kovu grumbled rudely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiara snapped.

"Well, he didn't want the two of us meeting or speaking didn't he? I doubt he would welcome me into his family."

"Awfully presumptuous, Kovu." Kiara glared backing away from him.

"He couldn't even recognize the cub of his so-called best friends, Siri and Kenta. I'm a Pride Lander by blood and yet there is so much judgment.

"Kovu, you better leave if you know what's good for you. My father is far from perfect, but I can't stand here and listen to you insult my father and your king."

"He's not my king." Kovu growled.

Kiara immediately roared in Kovu's face

"If you have a problem with him, then you have a problem with me." Kiara snapped

and quickly turned running away out of sight.

Rain swarmed the savannah. Three days went by before they met up again. Both still fuming over the argument, but on that third night they both ended up at the usual spot. Kovu took the initiative and ran up to her nuzzling her with his head gently.

"Kiara, forgive me. It was a stupid idea and a selfish one. What I said about your father...I didn't mean it."

Kiara gently licked the side of his face, which took Kovu by surprise, but made his heart race.

"I know." She smiled,

"Please say you forgive me?" Kovu replied.

"I dunno, I'll have to think about it." Kiara laughed as she ran off ahead of him.

Kovu chased after her as they ran across the savannah. Kovu took the lead and brought Kiara to a cave long forgotten by their parents. At least it was dry and warmer inside. They didn't talk much and ignored the noise of the rain splashing all around them. They had each other and that was all that mattered in this moment. This night, Kovu and Kiara became one forever tied to each other.

The following morning, Kovu woke feeling sore and his muscles ached. Kiara didn't stir and so he went out to hunt some breakfast for his mate. He brought back a small antelope for them to share and Kiara was just stirring upon his return.

"Morning." Kiara smiled with a stretch of her paw.

"Hungry?" Kovu asked.

"Definitely."

As they began to chow down on the fresh meat Kovu caught, Kiara was only picking at the meal looking deep in thought. Kovu stopped looking at her curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"I just wish I knew what was going to happen."

Kovu licked her head.

"It's going to be okay. Zira doesn't know where my allegiances are. I'm the key to her plan."

"The plan you don't know…"

"All I know is that it involves your first hunt and me infiltrating the Pride Lands, but whatever it is, you need to be on your guard." He nodded nuzzling her head, "I'm not going to lose you to that crazy lioness, I used to call mother."

"A good huntress is always vigilant." Kiara nodded.

"So we gotta eat and keep our strength up." Kovu nodded.

Kiara sat up still looking anerved. Kovu stopped himself from taking another bite. How could he eat happily while Kiara looked so perplexed.

"Kiara…" He muttered.

"Kovu it's time to talk to my father…"

"Now?" Kovu said with wide eyes.

Kiara held back a laugh snorting through her nose.

"Not now, but the sooner the better. Sometimes a good offense is defense and defense comes with telling my father about what we know about Zira's plot. It won't be easy and we just get to be patient and try to get him to listen…" Kiara nodded with a smile.

Kovu's ears fell suddenly as Kovu laid his head on top of Kiara's.

"Will he accept me?"

"He has to, we know the truth and so does Rafiki, but I think it's time to repay my father on some of the lessons he's taught me over the years."

Kiara and Kovu spent the morning together and as they left the cave together. They ran about a mile from the cave headed for the Pride Lands border. Soon, Kovu caught the familiar scent of his sister among the breeze.

"Kiara, go on ahead of me. I'll meet you there." Kovu said nudging her to go.

"Kovu…" Kiara muttered nervously.

"I'm right behind you." Kovu nuzzled her head gently, "Hurry and go."

Kiara hesitantly ran off as Kovu met up with his sister.

"Kovu, mother is looking for you. You have to go home!" Vitani growled.

He glanced over toward the direction of Pride Rock knowing Kiara would be anxiously waiting for him to meet her, but he had no choice in this moment. He followed his sister's lead heading to the termite mound in the Outlands. Upon his approach, Zira scrutinized him from head to tail. He was walking stiff and sluggish.

"Where have you been?" Zira growled.

"None of your business." Kovu grumbled as he laid down in a defiant slump.

"Insolent child! I'll deal with this later, but for now, my plan…"

Zira began to explain specific instructions to Kovu as his eyes fluttered open and shut in a sleepy stupor. Zira wouldn't tolerate this weakness. Kovu would learn that she wasn't playing games with her plan.


	8. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

Kovu woke early wanting to scour the border to the Pride Lands to find Kiara. He knew she would be worried after he didn't follow her yesterday. Though he had a reasonable explanation, but regardless, he didn't want to make her worry. He heard slim pieces of Zira's plot before sleep took over. Though he had to find Kiara because there was no telling for sure what Zira had planned, he knew when she would strike. He ran to their usual spot, but it was earlier than normal, so he wasn't surprised that Kiara was nowhere to be found. Impatiently, he took a stealth approach and crouched low crossing the border into the Pride Lands. With an acute sense of hearing many lions couldn't rival, Kovu was confident he could manage to get close to Pride Rock without raising an alarm.

He passed several small herds of antelope grazing in the grass and even though he was hungry, he pressed forward trying to keep his focus on finding Kiara. The crisp morning air tickled his nose with vibrant smells and distractions, but still he pressed forward cautiously. It was lucky for Kovu that Pride Rock wasn't hard to locate. Though he knew his search would stop shy of getting there because he would risk getting caught. As luck would have it, his eyes spotted her hopping down the rocks of Pride Rock heading right in his direction. There wasn't anyone else around, but just maintaining caution, he maintained his position until she got close.

"Pst, Kiara!" He called to her.

The young lioness stopped in her tracks and peered around curiously. As she saw Kovu slowly rise making his presence known, she closed the gap between them, nuzzling him.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I couldn't get away."

"I figured that's what happened." She nodded.

"But there's something you should know. Zira intends to act soon."

"When?"

"Anytime. I may have nodded off during some of the details, but I do know it involves your first hunt. So you need to be on your guard."

Kiara crouched down playfully looking amused.

"I'm not afraid of her."

"Kiara, this is serious. We can't let our guard down." Kovu sighed looking nervous, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Kiara stood back up looking seriously at him. He avoided her gaze at first and that told her how nervous he was. She sweetly stroked her head against his licking his furry cheek. He finally locked eyes with hers.

"Everything will be fine," Kiara whispered before quickly glancing at Pride Rock noticing her parents and other lionesses emerge from the den. "You should go. The last thing we need is for you to be caught."

"I love you, Kiara. Please be careful."

Kiara nudged him along before running quickly back toward Pride Rock. Their secret still intact.

Kovu returned to the Outsiders termite mound to report to Zira keeping up his facade. The following day, Zira forced him to spar with Vitani. Kovu obeyed reluctantly, but he immediately noticed something was wrong with his sister. At least, she was off her game. A bit dazed and distracted with every swipe of her paws.

"What's wrong with you today?" Kovu snapped.

"Lay off, let's just do this and mother will get off our backs," Vitani grumbled.

Zira was watching them nearby, but wasn't close enough to hear.

"Maybe she'll get off your back, but I won't be as lucky."

"Keep going you two…" Zira growled, "I need your strength pushed. Show me what you can do, Kovu."

I hardly went all out with my full strength and I'm not sure if Zira noticed. Vitani certainly did, but she kept silent.

"Alright enough, it's almost midday. It's time for phase one. Kovu, follow me and Vitani you need to head to the pits of the elephant graveyard. You know what to do."

Kovu glanced between Vitani and Zira wishing he hadn't nodded off yesterday. Vitani scurried off into a stealthy sprint as Kovu anxiously awaited instructions from Zira.

"I will not tolerate any signs of weakness, Kovu," Zira grumbled.

"Have I shown you any weakness?" He glared.

Zira's eyes burned with immediate rage.

"Impudent child! What's come over you?"

"Nothing." He muttered, biting his tongue.

Kovu was tired of Zira's orders and demands, but if he implicated himself in any way, Kiara would be in more danger, so he held his tongue.

"Phase one is beginning weakness is unacceptable."

Kovu at first was confused by what she meant, but then he realized exactly what she was referring to when he nodded off the other night during instruction.

"It won't happen again," Kovu grumbled.

Zira frowned with an icy, cold-blooded stare.

"After today it won't." She growled.

Meanwhile, Vitani ran as hard as she could to the east. The elephant graveyard was a dry wasteland that not many lions ventured to. Rumor had it that after Scar was killed, some of the hyenas ran off to find a new home away from Simba. Like Mufasa before him, they were intimidated by the kings of the Pride Lands. They knew better than to challenge. The only hyenas found here were the occasional loners. Vitani made her way to the geysers and ripped off a thick branch from a nearby dead tree. She carefully placed an end over one of the spouts and sat patiently to wait. Vitani's thoughts moved to her brother wondering how long he could keep up his facade with their mother. She had half a mind to forget her promise and reveal all to Zira, but ultimately she always hesitated. She had no desire to incur Zira's wrath. Nearby, her ears perked up hearing sounds of rocks sliding down off the surrounding cliffs all around her. She got in a defensive position just as the geyser blasted forth lighting the branch. But before she grabbed it to fulfill her mother's mission, she walked over to the cliffside where the rocks had fallen.

"Show yourself!" She growled,

Moments later, Vitani was stunned to see Kopa hopping down the cliffside with precise agility.

"Ease up, Vitani. It's only me." Kopa replied casually as he gracefully landed on the ground level.

"What are you doing here?"

'I came to reason with you." He replied.

"Reason with me?" Vitani echoed, "T-That's foolish."

"If you're about to do what I think you are, I'm begging you to stop. I doubt the Outlands will be protected from the blaze."

"Mother took that into consideration and we dug a deep dirt trench just beyond the border. Not that it matters since everything is dead over there anyway." Vitani shrugged.

"Will this make you happy? Assisting her like this?" Kopa replied.

"You think you know me, Kopa? You don't!" Vitani snapped, "I serve my pride besides my brother has a plan."

"A plan? How do you know?" He reasoned.

"I've been spying on him…"

"For your mother?"

"No, my own agenda." Vitani said, "This fire has to move forward. Can you trust me with that knowledge?"

Kopa looked at with a nervous face, but ultimately let Vitani pass him with the lit-up branch.

Today was a big day at the Pride Lands, Kiara found herself equally ecstatic and nervous for this day. Her first hunt. It was what she had been waiting for since she had grown up into the lioness she is today. To make her mark and use the skills she had been taught over the years. Especially the pinning technique perfected by her mother. Though her excitement was shadowed by the warning Kovu gave her yesterday. It was hard to think about the thrill of the first hunt when the Outsiders were planning something lethal. At midday, the hunt would commence and there was a minor ceremony to it all as Kiara emerged from the den. Her parents along with her brother would meet her at the bottom of the hill as the other lions of the pride lined the hill on either side. Offering Kiara words of wisdom for the hunt and congratulating her big day. Timon and Pumbaa were watching nearby as Timon was dabbing his eyes with Pumbaa's tail. Zazu perched himself in the nearby baobab tree watching from high up. Rafiki stopped her on the way down waving his staff over her head.

"May you have good fortune, Kiara. Everyone believes in you. You are strong and wise. These skills will aid you today."

"Thank you." Kiara replied before moving down to the bottom of the hill.

Kion ran up to his sister as he playfully pawed at her sliding underneath her legs and darting right and left. He was quick, but clumsy though not surprising considering his age.

"Good luck, Kiara!" Kion smiled once he finally slowed down.

"Thanks little brother." Kiara replied patting his head.

Kiara approached her parents finally as Nala walked up nuzzling her daughter's head.

"You'll do great. I taught you my best skill." Nala winked, "Become one with your surroundings and keep stealthy until the last possible second."

"Got it." Kiara nodded.

Kiara then glanced up at Simba smiling warmly and he held a very concerned expression.

"Daddy, you don't have to worry. You've taught me well and I'll make you proud. You promise to let me do this on my own, right?"

Simba hesitated and glanced at Nala who cocked her head giving him a raised brow.

"I promise, Kiara." He finally replied.

Kiara excitedly nuzzled her father gratefully and took off from Pride Rock as quickly as her feet could take her. Simba looked on nervously as his daughter began a steady approach to a nearby antelope herd. Nala and the rest of the lionesses headed for the den along with Kion. Timon and Pumbaa joined Simba sitting next to him contentedly.

"What a day!" Pumbaa smiled.

"Your first cub leaving the nest." Timon commented, "At least it's official now Simba. Just wait until it's Kion's turn. Yeesh, that'll be a tough day."

"We aren't birds, Timon. Nobody has left." Simba quickly corrected sounding frustrated, "I want you to follow her, maintain a distance...just make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Timon and Pumbaa exchanged curious glances, but quickly obeyed leaving Pride Rock.

Meanwhile, Zira brought Kovu on top of a small hill in the Outlands with a wide view of their borders and easily spotting Pride Rock in the distance with all the green, lush landscape that surrounded it.

"Nature mocks us with unfair justice," Zira growled twitching her tail back and forth in an aggravated tone.

"You and I must have different opinions on justice," Kovu replied, staring into the distance. Minutes later, Vitani hustled up the hillside joining them. Zira glanced at her daughter looking inquisitive.

"It's done, mother." Vitani replied with a nod.

Kovu didn't like the sound of this and he caught a whiff of something foul in the air. Smoke. He scrutinized his gaze out at the horizon and saw an intense fiery blaze spreading quickly from the Pride Lands. It was growing quickly. Kovu's thoughts immediately exploded in worry. Zira's plan was in motion and Kiara was clearly the target. Did Zira know? He couldn't worry about that now.

"Kovu, seems like we have a firebug. Take care of that, will you?" Zira said callously.

Kovu roared at Zira with intense anger, but quickly took off in a sprint to find Kiara.

It didn't take long for Kiara to stumble upon Timon and Pumbaa's protection detail, which made Kiara make the decision to steer clear of Simba's marked path for hunting. She was furious and wanted to make her own decision and so she did just that throwing caution to the wind. After running away from Timon and Pumbaa being sure to lose them, she refocused her hunt. Kiara made several close attempts to pinning an antelope from the herd, but continually just barely missing. Though soon, coming from the opposite direction, several herds of animals came running fearfully toward her. Kiara saw what had frightened them. Dark smoke filled the sky and her nose as an enormous wildfire was swallowing everything in its blaze. Kiara let down her guard and maybe this was the plan that Zira had put in motion. It was too late for regrets now, she had to run and run she did. Though the smoke filling her lungs slowed her down in minutes. She began coughing and gagging trying to find a safer place to stop and catch her breath. Her lungs were on fire because of all the smoke inhalation, there wasn't a lot of time. Though nearby she saw a high rock that might give her a temporary reprieve, but she had to act quickly. Zigzagging her way around the blaze that was surrounding her, Kiara leapt with all her might extending her claws to grip the edge. Her hind legs were slipping as the fire swallowed the ground right below her. She screamed Kovu's name, worried that she would never see her mate again. Still gripping the side of the rock, scrambling to pull herself up, but Kiara was tapped out on energy. Suddenly her ears perked up at the sound of a roar as Kovu ran his way up the rock to help her. He quickly grabbed her by the nape of her neck helping to pull her up. As Kiara toppled over catching her breath, Kovu looked her over making sure she was okay.

"That was terrifying, I'm glad you're okay, but we better keep moving," Kovu muttered seeing the fire continuing to close in around them.

"Uh-huh," Kiara mumbled in a faint whisper.

He helped her onto her feet and she was very wobbly. Kovu stood beside her to help, but she only managed to step once before falling unconscious. With his body full of adrenaline, Kovu acted fast maneuvering Kiara's body onto his back and quickly pinpointed where he was going. With Kiara safely on his back, Kovu charged forward continuing to outrun the ferocious blaze behind them. Zira would pay for this.


	9. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

Smoke filled Kovu's nose and lungs as he ran as hard and fast as he could, trying to get him and Kiara out of harm's way. It was no easy task, but it was one he couldn't afford to lose. The smoke stung his lungs with every breath, but he ran as fast as his paws could carry him. He neared the river closest to Pride Rock and he knew that if he made it there, the fire couldn't push beyond the river. Though he didn't have to worry about that as he felt the welcome relief of rain beginning to fall on his face. Still, he had to ford the river with an unconscious Kiara. He got in the water treading slowly making sure Kiara's nose and mouth were out of the water as he went. It was rough as his muscles ached with every stroke, but he pushed himself getting them across safely. The rain was really coming down now, which was a huge benefit to snuff out the flames. He peered behind him and just as he thought, the blaze followed him to the river bank and sizzled out as it got close enough to the water. Kovu carefully slid Kiara off his back and shook his fur trying to remove excess water weight. He laid down next to her catching his breath as he watched over her and waited for her to come to.

Kiara's ears began to twitch as her eyes fluttered open and she groaned and began coughing.

"Thank goodness! How are you feeling?" Kovu asked, nuzzling her sweetly.

"Well, I'm not burnt, so that's a plus…"

"I'm glad your sense of humor is intact." Kovu smiled.

The two lions were not far from Pride Rock and Kiara looked up to the sky keeping an eye out for Zazu. Though she didn't have to worry about him because she heard an all too familiar roar echo through the grasses sprinting toward them. The king of the Pride Lands had found them. The secret no longer safe, but they expected it wouldn't remain forever.

"H-Hi daddy." Kiara greeted timidly.

Simba approached looking probably the angriest that Kiara had ever seen her father. Nala came up behind him glancing between everyone sizing up the situation.

"It was you all along?" Simba growled, "You have no business in these lands, let alone, with my daughter! You better leave and never come back here!"

Kovu felt threatened as his ears fell back. Though there was plenty to share with Simba that might make him change his mind.

"Daddy, no!" Kiara snapped.

"Simba," Nala urged, "Let's listen to what he has to say."

The king grumbled under his breath, but ultimately sat defensively waiting for Kovu to explain himself.

"My whole life, I've wanted a place to belong and call home. I never felt that with Zira…"

"Is that why you started the fire to win me over my saving my daughter?" Simba interrupted.

"Simba, shh!" Nala scolded.

"Zira knows nothing." Kiara added, "Just like you didn't…"

"I wasn't a son to be cherished by her, I was always a pawn to be used at her disposal. She filled my head with lies especially about the Pride Landers. She taught me to hate and that any lion from this pride couldn't be trusted."

"And you believed her?" Simba asked.

"As any cub would, but then I met Kiara when we were cubs. She showed me that day how wrong Zira was. Even back then…"

Kovu paused for a moment as Kiara sat beside him.

"We've been seeing each other in secret for years." Kiara added, "Outside of the prejudices of both our families. It wasn't fair, but the fact of the matter is that Kovu found something out from Rafiki about his past."

"Rafiki?" Simba echoed.

"He told me about my real parents who Zira murdered. Kenta and Siri."

Simba and Nala froze. It was clear that they recognized those names.

"Simba, you must ask Rafiki about this…" Nala urged.

He nodded.

"Look Simba, I'm sorry that we hid this all from you, but Kiara and I didn't want to cause any trouble. If Kiara hadn't shown me such kindness and friendship as a cub, Zira would have manipulated me until I didn't know who I was anymore. Zira has a plot that did involve me about returning to the Pride Lands by force."

"Why is an Outsider revealing this to me now?" Simba said raising an accusing brow.

"Simba," Nala interrupted, "If this is Kenta and Siri's son, we owe it to them to hear him out especially considering he is a Pride Lander by blood."

"There is no proof of that claim." Simba replied.

Once the explanations were over, Simba and Nala both looked to be processing everything. It was quite the story.

"Zira is a threat and I don't want there to be a slaughter." Kovu continued.

"While, I'm grateful you told me this information. You don't have my trust, Kovu. I'll withhold judgement for now. Time will show me who you really are and if your claims are true…" Simba grumbled as he turned abruptly walking back toward Pride Rock.

Nala walked up to Kovu smiling warmly.

"Forgive him, this is a lot to take in. Have patience. I know he'll come around. You've certainly shown me your loyalty and motives."

"At least someone believes me." Kovu muttered.

Nala walked back to Pride Rock with Kovu and Kiara. Nala knew Simba would prefer that, though Kiara felt like her mother was a chaperone. Though Nala, walked just ahead letting the couple have a little bit of privacy.

"Sorry about this," Kiara whispered.

"I wouldn't get such considerations from my family. This is better than I could have imagined."

"I just hope daddy heard you. I don't want his judgment clouded."

Kovu nuzzled Kiara sweetly.

"It'll be okay. We have to trust that." Kovu nodded.

"I love you," Kiara whispered.

Kovu smiled and licked her cheek as they walked.

Upon arriving at Pride Rock, it was late. The lionesses scowled at Kovu unsure of why this newcomer was here. Nala called them down insisting he was a guest of the king and to be treated kindly. As everyone headed into the den, Simba growled blocking Kovu from entering after Kiara.

"You stay outside," Simba grumbled.

"Daddy!" Kiara complained.

"Simba, don't make a scene." Nala glared.

"I understand," Kovu replied glumly.

Kiara quickly slipped past her parents standing beside Kovu.

"If he's not welcome in the den, then I'm not!"

"Kiara!" Simba protested.

"Good night." She replied.

Nala smirked at her daughter's persistence and convinced Simba to let her be tonight. Simba glared at Kovu before finally going in the den.

"You sure you won't regret that decision?" Kovu asked.

"Not a chance." Kiara replied, licking his cheek.


	10. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9~

A week goes by since Kovu first informed Simba about the Outsiders plan. Simba gave orders for all lions of the pride to double their patrols and keep an eye out for any unusual activity no matter how small. No chances could be taken. Kiara kept her protest up by staying with Kovu outside the den, but it didn't take Simba long to ease up a bit, finally inviting Kovu into the den. He didn't like his daughter isolating herself with this lion he barely knew and any association he had of him was with Zira. It was hard and while Nala encouraged him to look beyond his prejudice, it was a struggle, but it was important to try especially for Kiara's sake.

Simba tried his best to be patient with himself and Kovu. He wanted to rid his mind of his prejudices and give Kovu a chance, but something deep down inside him resisted that chance. As a king, he wanted to make the right decision, but even more important, his choice as a father. One morning, Simba stirred early from a nightmare involving the Outsiders waking Nala in the process. After he woke, he noticed Kovu was already awake and slipped out of the den himself. Simba slowly got up hoping to go after him. Kiara was still sleeping soundly and this was as good an opportunity as any to talk to him alone. Nala tilted her head up yawning widely exposing her teeth as she curiously glanced at Simba.

"Where are you off to this early?" She asked.

"There's something I need to do." Simba replied, walking back over to Nala nuzzling her sweetly, "Go back to sleep."

Nala did hesitate, laying her head back down closing her eyes. Simba crept outside the den and found Kovu running a few laps around Pride Rock. Simba watched curiously wondering if this was exercise or a drill. One. Two. Three times around the outside of Pride Rock before stopping at the nearby watering hole for a drink. This was his chance. Simba approached Kovu from behind as Kovu lapped up water vigorously.

"Good morning." Simba greeted.

Kovu nearly choked on the water in his mouth coughing drastically surprised by Simba's sudden appearance. Simba raised a curious brow.

"Kinda early for such rigorous activity, isn't it?" Simba asked.

Kovu couldn't even tell if Simba was only teasing or maybe even judging him. It could have been either.

"My whole life I'd always wondered what life would be like on the other side of the border. Now that I'm here, it's still surreal getting used to all the...luxuries. I hope I didn't wake you, your Majesty." Kovu awkwardly bowed his head.

"Ease up, Kovu." Simba nodded, "No need for formalities. You've been here a little while and I think it's time you and I had a talk alone. My daughter hardly leaves your side, so I thought this was an opportune moment."

"S-Sure." Kovu stuttered trying to remain calm.

He considered himself a strong lion with all that Zira had trained him and ingrained in him all his life, but one brief moment with Simba, king of the Pride Lands, was enough to make any lion who knew his name feel nervous. Simba told Kovu to follow him as they walked away from Pride Rock.

"I assume you know the story about Scar and how toxic he was to our family?"

"He wasn't my father, if that's what you're getting at…" Kovu replied.

Simba sensed his nerves.

"Be still, Kovu. I know that."

"He wasn't my father, but after I was born, Zira took me to him and he helped raise me just before hatching his plan to take the Pride Lands and plotting against Mufasa."

"Scar's hate and greed drove him and in the end, those desires destroyed him."

"Zira always told me I was his heir even though we weren't blood and I hate being judged by any association to him. I know I'm not him, but the only lion that I met that agreed on that fact was your daughter."

Simba paused hearing the deep hurt in Kovu's voice.

"Each passing generation always has a chance to make right from the previous one. Though ultimately it doesn't define you. Every lion has a choice. Zira has made murderous choices all her life starting with the death of my firstborn son, Kopa."

Simba's voice trailed off, even after all these years, it was still hard for him to talk about.

"Don't pain yourself with bringing that up, Simba. Kiara told me about her big brother when we were cubs." Kovu nodded.

"Really? I see." Simba muttered.

Simba then realized how close Kovu and Kiara were even back then. This closeness wasn't just from adulthood, but even younger. He wasn't sure if he was frustrated by that fact or glad Kiara found a lion who she could share those things with.

After the two talked for a bit, Simba felt a little better about Kovu and that gave him a little more peace about the situation. There wasn't full trust for Simba yet, but hopefully in time there would be. Kovu put his best paw forward and asked Simba if there was anything for him to do to help Simba trust him more. Simba made a plan to meet with Kovu alone once every five days just like this in the morning outside of Pride Rock. Kovu agreed and the two began doing just that. Nobody knew that they made this plan, not even Nala or Kiara.

Kovu also suggested another plan that he hoped Simba wouldn't judge him for. Kovu knew the Outsiders still trusted him and he would have to keep putting up a facade, which meant crossing back over the border and reporting to Zira. She or any of them couldn't know about his altered allegiances. After Kovu explained his plan, his ears fell.

"Though after I cross over the border again, will you allow me to cross back over in between?" Kovu asked curiously.

"You've done right by the Pride Lands so far...including your friendship with Kiara. In time, you'll have my trust." Simba nodded, "Though I am curious about something."

"You can ask me anything." Kovu replied.

"If you knew Zira wasn't your mother or even a good mother, why haven't you tried to leave the Outsiders sooner?"

"And be a rogue lion with no home or family?" Kovu asked, "No thanks. Besides, what was I going to do hide as a refugee in the Pride Lands living in fear of being found and killed on sight for being an Outsider? I took my chances with Zira's cruelty." Kovu shrugged.

"I see, well, thanks for your honesty." Simba nodded, "Begin your plans to keep Zira in check, but we all best stay on our guard."

"I best get back to Kiara...she'll be awake soon." Kovu replied turning around toward Pride Rock bounding off quickly. Simba sighed heavily walking over to a small baobab tree nearby sitting quietly to himself. Zazu was flying overhead and soon swooped down perching himself on a branch above Simba's head.

"Morning sire, shall I begin the morning report?" Zazu greeted.

"First Zazu, we need to double or even triple border patrols if we have any lions available to do so."

"Right away, sire." Zazu nodded, "Do we not trust this Kovu?"

"Just being cautious. I've already lost a member of my family to an Outsider. I'm not going to let it happen again. I feel like Kovu is genuine, I'm just being cautious."

"And rightly so, sire. I'll rally some lions for patrol on the double." Zazu said and promptly flew off. Simba gazed up at the sky with his eyes downcast with worry.

"Father, I need your strength to trust. Please, help me."

Over the course of several days, Kovu put his plan in motion returning to the Outlands and buying time with Zira. He would give her updates and legitimate delays that initially infuriated her, but she knew they were necessary for her plan to be successful.

"The Pride Landers aren't as naive as we thought. They are starting to trust me, but Simba is hard to convince, let alone predict." Kovu would tell Zira.

"Simba…" Zira growled, "Always a constant thorn in my side. Though Kovu, you have adapted into their family well." Zira said sweetly.

"It's my cover." Kovu shrugged.

"Or is it more?" Zira glared, swiping at him, which he dodged.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kovu spat, trying to maintain composure. Immediately worried if Zira had found out something or that Vitani had possibly exposed him. Zira laughed cruelly.

"I'm only teasing, Kovu. Good tactics, throwing your enemy off guard, which is precisely what you're doing. Keep it up."

Was this praise? Kovu felt like he was going to be sick. Zira had never shown him this kindness during a mission before. This was good because it showed him that she believed to have the upper hand. Arrogance would be her downfall.

"It's getting late, I should get back to Pride Rock before they suspect…" Kovu urged heading for the exit to the termite mound.

"Not so fast. I have plans for tomorrow." Zira said.

"Oh?" Kovu replied.

"Bring Simba to the borders where the fires stopped. All the dead grasses and burnt trees will be a perfect grave for his majesty."

"You're planning to ambush him alone?"

"We'll outnumber him in an easy attack. He'll be gone before his family can even say goodbye. It will honor Scar. Tomorrow Kovu, in the morning." Zira ordered.

"I'll lead him there." Kovu nodded.

Kovu hated that he was privy to such knowledge, but at least now, he could return to Pride Rock and warn Simba and the others about Zira's plan. Surely he would have Simba's trust after this.

Kovu returns to Pride Rock and sits down in front of all the lions of the pride so everyone can be on the same page. Simba and Nala listen eagerly as both Kiara and her brother Kion look nervous.

"Dad, you'll be okay, right?" Kion asked.

"Just fine, son." Simba replied.

"Once Zira learns of your betrayal, there will be a target on your back from the Outsiders. You won't be safe."

"It's a risk yes, but I'd gladly accept it to protect innocent lives and stop anymore bloodshed on the Outsider's account. You know what I am by blood from my parents...I trust you've talked with Rafiki about it..." Kovu said, looking at Simba.

"I have." He nodded.

"Then you know why I want to do this and we have to do this. For the benefit of everyone involved. You and I will go to that place that Zira requested, but we will have a secret contingency plan that Zira will not expect."

"Let's do it, Kovu." Simba nodded.

The following morning, Kovu and Simba leave Pride Rock alone heading to the area with the aftermath of the fire. Such a drastic change from green grasses and thriving plant life to dead branches, decay, and ash. The morning was misty and ominous almost like the weather was setting the mood for what was to come. Kovu and Simba walked on casually, but equally focused. Then maniacal laughter began to echo from the mist. Zira approached Kovu and Simba from the northeast with her clan of Outsiders behind her including Vitani and Nuka.

"Oh my, it's unusual for a king to be so alone without anyone to watch his back." Zira sneered, "Well done, Kovu, you played your part well."

"What?" Simba growled trying to play up the part, glancing at Kovu giving him a wink.

Zira cackled as she ordered the Outsiders to attack. Three of them ran forward with claws extended raging to harm Simba. Kovu stepped in front of Simba quickly as the Outsiders approached to attack.

"Kiara now!" Kovu yelled.

Seconds later, multiple lions from the Pride Lands including the entire royal line emerged surrounding the Outsiders. Zira looked around growing panicked realizing she was not only surrounded, but outnumbered three to one. Zira glared at Kovu putting things immediately together in her mind.

"Kovu, have you betrayed your family? Scar? What a disappointment!" She growled.

Kovu took a confident step toward her, but maintained a safe distance. He knew what she was capable of in desperate times.

"You and I both know you were never my family. I have found my family." Kovu said confidently. Zira growled feeling infuriated, but she was smart enough to know that this was a fight that she wouldn't win today.

"Vitani, Everyone, retreat." Zira ordered.

Vitani glanced back at her brother, but then followed her mother's order. Zira turned to join them, but looked back at Kovu.

"You have sealed your fate, Kovu." Zira growled, and quickly turned disappeared with the rest of the Outsiders away out of sight. The Pride Landers cheered their easy victory and Kiara ran over to Kovu licking his cheek feeling much relief that the situation was over. Kovu didn't share her optimism. He knew Zira's threat was real and that he was in danger.


	11. Chapter 10

~Chapter 10~

Rain began to fall on the Outsiders as they raced back across the borders with their tails between their legs in defeat. A defeat without a fight at all was hardly a defeat in Zira's eyes, but a slight miscalculation. Rage had been building within her after recognizing Kovu's treachery. She figured the Pride Landers evoked a change within Kovu prompting the change and reducing his fear and she knew could figure out which lion was responsible. Kiara. Of course, Simba's daughter, it all made sense.

As the Outsiders regrouped after their defeat, Zira went alone to think and process inside their termite mound home. Nuka greeted his mate Mila along with their two cubs, Kito and Minara. Zira only let Mila sit out today because of the cubs and cause Nuka promised to do early reconnaissance missions during the early hours nobody else would do. Nuka sat next to Mila in a irritated gruff.

"What's your problem?" Mila asked.

"Kovu, is my problem!" Nuka growled, "He betrayed us after all that we've been through. I just don't get it."

Mila nuzzled Nuka sweetly trying to get him to settle down a bit. Moments later, their cubs piled on top of their dad playfully and that seemed to immediately lighten the mood.

"Daddy, did you bring us any wildebeest?" Minara asked.

"You just ate your breakfast, sweetie." Mila smirked.

"Minara eats two cub shares." Kita interrupted,

"Oh yeah?" Minara retorted.

Minara immediately pounced on her brother pinning him to the ground.

"Take it back." She insisted.

"Okay, you two settle down." Nuka said pulling Minara off of Kito.

"Why is everyone so mad at Uncle Kovu?" Kito asked his dad, "He's the best at hide and seek."

"He left the family, son." Nuka replied, trying to simplify the ordeal so Kito could possibly understand.

"Well why don't we go where he went?" Kito asked, simply. Mila frowned and her ears drooped. It would be an amazing idea bringing her cubs to the safety and security of the Pride Lands, but that would only be a wild dream.

"We can't, Kito." Nuka replied, pulling his son close.

"Zira talked about hurting Uncle Kovu," Minara added, "Why would she do such a thing to family? It sounds to me like Zira is in the wrong."

Nuka and Mila exchanged glances trying to process the simplicity of their cubs thoughts and as they pondered, it made sense. Zira was enraged by the betrayal, but to be so heartless against her own son. What would she do next to anyone who happened to do something she didn't like. Nuka and Mila weren't fond of the idea of raising their cubs in the toxic and dangerous environment around Zira. Nuka was thinking it was about time to reassess some things for the family's future.

Zira spent days in isolation kicking out anyone who set paw in the termite mound. She claimed as her own area making everyone else sleep outside regardless of how rainy the weather got. Vitani was growing concerned, she had never seen Zira this obsessive, well, at least not to this level. She would inch up to the doorway and sometimes Zira would let her enter and other times not. Vitani would find Zira pacing and muttering to herself about Kovu and Kiara.

"Forget Simba, if I'm going to hurt Kovu the expedient way to do that is through Kiara. She will pay for corrupting my boy. She turned him against me and now everyone is questioning my leadership. I'll show them."

Vitani approached Zira in a submissive stance wanting to be careful and not upset the balance of Zira's unstable mood.

"Vitani! Gather everyone outside, I need to teach a lesson." Zira growled.

"Y-Yes mother." Vitani nodded.

She quickly did as Zira ordered rallying the entire Outsider pride. Nuka, Mila, and their two cubs were in front as Mila's aging mother, Daima laid down beside them. This aged lioness was the only one to do so.

"Mother, get up...Zira will want you on your feet and alert." Mila urged, nudging her mother beside her.

"I'm older than Zira, she'll have to get used to it." Daima replied.

Unknown to everyone aside from Mila, Daima had been on a long journey in recent days scouting for new locations to live. She wanted to find some place better for her family aside from under the strict tyranny of Zira. Daima knew her family would not be safe if they remained with the Outsiders much longer.

Zira made everyone wait growing impatient as she finally emerged from the termite mound. Nuka noted how tired his mother looked and her fur all disheveled. Zira walked between the lines of lions gathered around weaving between everyone.

"I know you've all been shaken after our retreat, but fear not, I have a new plan that is foolproof. Simba is no longer a target. We must take on Kovu for betraying us and the best way to do this is by bringing harm to Simba's daughter, Kiara. She convinced him to betray his own family. She's a wicked lion who will be made to pay." Zira spat.

She cackled maniacally as we made her way to the front of the group. She nodded to Vitani and Nuka, barely glanced at Mila, and ignored the cubs completely. Finally, Zira stopped in front of Daima looking furious as Daima was laying down cleaning her paw.

"Do you have better things to do with your time, Daima?" Zira growled.

"I heard you, another revenge scheme." Daima replied, casually.

"You're laying down cause you're tired, eh?" Zira asked.

Daima didn't get a chance to reply as she watched Zira's eyes grow wide with fury leaping onto Daima's back. In seconds she jowls around Daima's neck and begins to bite down with tremendous force. Daima roared and tried to shake Zira off, but she was no match for her strength. There was hardly any blood because Zira only cut off oxygen and in seconds Daima stopped breathing. Mila screeched her mother's name as every lion around looked on in shock and terror. Several of the lions whispered 'murderer' aloud.

"I'm no murderer. Like Kovu, Daima betrayed us and was trying to leave. Let my lesson be known to all who try to abandon this family. Nobody is immune." Zira growled glancing down at Nuka and Mila's cubs who were cowering underneath their parents. Zira said all that she wanted to say and returned to the termite mound. Mila laid down next to her lifeless mother with her eyes down crying over her loss. Nuka felt angry and glanced at Vitani.

"Is this what we're sticking around for? Watching and waiting until more of us are killed?" He growled.

Other lions were within earshot of this and all of them began whispering amongst themselves. Zira was no longer fit to rule, she was dangerous and maybe the Pride Landers could help. If Kovu went to their side, maybe they could too. Nuka brought everyone in close so Zira wouldn't hear their plan.

"There's strength in numbers and we need to leave. She can't take us all, but before we do this, I need five volunteers to come with me to the Pride Lands."

Mila was the first to step up and then one by one lions stepped forward free of fear of doing this mission. Everyone was ready to leave.

"I'll stay with the cubs." Vitani offered, "You all go. Just be quick."

Nuka, Mila and the other three lions immediately raced off heading to the border. Time was on the essence because nobody knew when Zira might strike again.


	12. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~

Nuka's paws thundered across the savannah, his heart racing as he and Mila and the others charged to the border. Adrenaline raced through his veins and he felt ultimate resolve and desperation to not only get his family to safety, but all the Outsiders under Zira's cruel leadership. Though just as they neared the border, Nuka's ears stood up and stopped in his tracks seeing Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu standing guard at the border. Simba looked infuriated, but Kovu and Kiara just held looks of confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Simba growled.

Nuka was caught off guard by their appearance, but his resolve helped maintain his courage. He and the others bowed their heads as a way to show no challenge or aggression.

"Simba, I humbly ask," Nuka muttered, "that you let us into your lands."

"And why should I do that?"

"My mother had lost herself and has gone mad. She had been murdering lions that I care about without just cause. I fear for many lives, but especially those of my cubs."

When Simba didn't answer right away, Mila came up beside Nuka.

"Please your majesty, if you won't take us, then at least let our two cubs into the safety of the Pride Lands. With our betrayal in Zira's eyes, our lives are forfeit, but our cubs are our priority. We humbly ask you to heed our request."

Simba started pacing and made a guttural growl echoing from his throat.

"Simba, there are cubs involved. Surely we can take them in…" Nala pressed.

"Please consider…" Kovu begged, "They're my family and I know I can trust them. You put your trust in me not that long ago, but now I ask that you do so again. There are so many lives at stake."

"Daddy, please listen to him." Kiara urged.

"Silence!' Simba growled.

Everyone held their breath and Nuka feared the worst. Simba crossed over the border and circled around the Outsiders once and then faced Nuka inches away.

"Zira knows nothing of your treachery?"

"Nothing." Nuka nodded.

Simba fell silent cocking his head trying to think.

"What is your plan?" Simba asked.

"We want a revolt and my mother won't see it coming. She plans to attack tonight and she doesn't know her entire pride is against her. She'll be outnumbered and won't see it coming."

Simba raised a brow intrigued by the idea, but he was hesitant to trust, for good reason.

"If I agree to ally myself with the Outsiders, I would like a sign of good faith that you bear no ill will against anyone in my family or the Pride Lands."

Nuka looked at him confused.

"A sign of good faith?" Nuka questioned.

"Bring your cubs here and I'll be sure that Kovu is the only one to greet you, not wanting to alarm the cubs. Do this and the Outsiders will be welcomed after Zira is brought down."

Nuka glanced at Mila and she urged him to accept. They had no reason to doubt Simba and the cubs loved Kovu.

"I'll go get them." Nuka nodded.

"Very well, we'll see you later then and don't do anything to spark Zira's suspicions."

The two groups parted ways except for Kovu who kept a lookout on the border for Nuka to return with his niece and nephew. Kovu breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the cubs a little while later running toward him. This was the easy part and the hardest part was about to begin.

Later that same night, rain began falling hard across the Pride Lands, but this didn't stop the plan. Zira and the Outsiders made their way across the border crossing the gorge near the river where a large pile of logs had made a dam on the one side. Zira led the Outsiders proudly and as they crossed over the river, Simba and the Pride Landers were already waiting for them poised and ready. Giraffes, elephants, and a small family of zebras made themselves scarce for they could sense the tension rising. Zira took a few steps toward Simba and glanced at the rest of his family with disdain.

"This is it, Simba. The end for you and your family."

"Stand down, Zira!" Simba growled, "Leave, this is your only warning."

"Nuka! Vitani! Attack!" Zira ordered.

Both Nuka and Vitani charged toward Simba and the others at first, but then promptly slowed down.

"What are you doing?"

"This has gone on long enough, mother!" Vitani said.

"We no longer wish to be a part of your family." Nuka added.

Zira held a sinister expression.

"Then today, you will lose your lives as well." She sneered, "Your cubs will become orphans."

Mila was the first to join the other side after Nuka and the other Outsiders soon followed. They all crossed over joining Simba and she stood there in shock, but in even more measurable anger.

"What is the meaning of this?" she growled.

"It's hard to follow someone who has no loyalty, even to her own blood." Kovu said.

Zira roared in an outrage and charged toward Kovu with her claws raised.

"You were the chosen one. You ruined everything!" She growled.

She lunged toward Kovu, but Kiara leapt between them defending Kovu. Kiara took a swipe to the back that Zira landed and the two rolled down the hill toward the ravine of the river.

"Kiara!" Kovu cried chasing after them with Simba right behind.

The two lionesses went at it and Kiara tried her best to slow down their descent down the hill toward the ravine. The rain and mud made it quite the slippery slope. Eventually, the two slowed down landing on a small rocky stoop beside the wall of logs of the dam. Kiara rose to her feet, but was injured. Zira also had snapped to attention trying to get up as well.

"This is all your fault! You turned Kovu against me!" Zira growled.

Zira leapt onto Kiara's back trying to injure her however she could manage. Kiara tried to buck her off and managed to slam Zira against the rock wall. This got Zira off her back, but Zira didn't stop her attack and didn't seem fazed by the impact. She pounced on Kiara pinning her trying to get at Kiara's neck, but Kiara quickly got her hind legs under Zira and launched her off with all her strength. Zira went flying down, hitting the wall of the dam of logs and finally landing on the lower stoop of rock landing with a thud. Kovu and Simba were just above calling out to Kiara in a panic. Kiara looked down below and Zira was unconscious. Her ears perked up to the sound of the logs from the dam beginning to give way. It could have been from the excess rainfall or Zira's impact, but Kiara knew what she had to do in that moment. She called down to Zira trying to get her attention. As Zira's vision came into focus, Kiara was reaching out her paw to her to pull her away from the dam. Logs went flying out from the dam as Kiara pushed herself closer, straining to try and reach her.

"Let me help you!" Kiara cried.

Zira refused the help and continued to swat at her. Moments later, the dam broke loose sending hundreds of logs and water right toward Zira. It hit her with a thud sending her into the depths of the water. She didn't resurface. Kiara had to climb to safety quickly and she staggered up to the next level of the cliff where Simba and Kovu helped her up. Kiara was a bit wounded, but with time, she would be just fine. With Zira gone, the relief felt among all the lions ran deep. The Outsiders and the Pride Landers all gathered around Simba.

"Let's go home, all of us." He smiled.


	13. Epilogue

~Epilogue~

Borders now broken between the Pride Lands and Outlands. Two rival lion prides now came together as one. Kovu and Kiara breathed a sigh of relief knowing they no longer had to hide. Kovu also felt grateful to have the rest of his family around. Vitani relished in her new life in the Pride Lands and she often saw Kopa overseeing the area on occasion from up high on the surrounding cliffs near the border. The ceremony held at Pride Rock was a grand one led by Rafiki. Simba and Nala presented their secured reign at the head of the rock with Kovu and Kiara following right behind. Their roars echoing across the savannah. The spirit of Mufasa shone down upon his son and whispered among the wind to Simba's ears,

"Well done, my son."

* * *

Author's Note: Hey Readers! Sorry for the long delay on this final story section. I hope you enjoyed the ending and good news, Autobot00001 and I have plans for a sequel to this story, so be sure to follow me for news on that upload. Hope to see you all on the next story. Until next time, you rock! :)


End file.
